


Berena Alphabet

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Arrive
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 96
Kudos: 162
Collections: Berena Alphabet





	1. Arrive

Arrive (A)

Serena was driving herself insane, she deeply regretted the last few moments that she shared with Bernie, well thats a lie the last few moments was the last dance, that she didn’t regret, she regretted what came before that. The whole thing of I didn’t fall in love with a domestic Bernie but in truth she did.

So she tried to undo the things she did wrong and it all started with a letter. In this letter she told her former partner that she was sorry and she was wrong to say what she had said. That they were in-fact the right sort of animal, together that is, mates for life and not in a friendship kind of way but if Bernie insisted that’s what she would have to accept. But if she wanted to go back to the way things were, before they left the South of France then they could be, all she had to do was let Serena know her decision. 

The letter arrives on Bernie’s stoop a week later.

Bernie ponders over the letter for a few days, spoke to her newly acquired friends on the camp base, not in depth of course and asked for advice, which she has never done before, she always swung by the seat of her pants and hoped for the best.  
There was also someone else to consider, someone with big blue eyes, mousey blonde hair and now coming close to being one year old. In the letter was a photograph that Serena sent, well more than one but this particular one was of them both and Guinevere at her parents wedding, on the back there was a hand print done in paint, above it Serena wrote ‘To Aunty Bernie’ and below ‘From Aunty Serena and me, we love and miss you xx”

Could they really be a family? Cameron, Jason, Charlotte, Greta and Guinevere along with her and Serena? Could she go back to civvy street once again and not go back to the war torn country? Unfortunately the decision was taken out of her hands when a large explosion followed by 3 more went on around her which made the building she was in collapse. 

Her last immediate thought was Serena.

*************************************************************************************

Alex arrives on the ward, urgently needing to see Cameron and Serena, sitting them both down in her office, the door was closed gently as she turned back around holding a letter firmly in her hand, it had the crest of the British Army on it and Serena could clearly see ‘Next of Kin to Major Berenice Wolfe’, confirmation that Bernie was Missing in Action. 

The building had been searched thoroughly but as of yet her body hadn’t been found and they know that she was in there Alex explains. 

Cameron clings to his step mother - yes he still calls her that even though they are no longer together as she is the nearest thing that he has especially right now. 

In Alex’s breast pocket there are a further 3 envelopes, one with Charlotte’s name written on the front with Bernie’s scruffy handwriting, one with Camerons name in it and the last one with Serena’s name untidily written, but it had a kiss underneath the squiggle below her name. “These are only given out when there is a likely hood that they are presumed dead or their bodies have been identified. I have been given permission by my superior officer to give them to you, please make sure that Charlotte receives hers.” With that Alex leaves the room and heads out of the Wyvern wing back to the barracks, leaving both Cameron and Serena to console each other.

Cam opens his first, reads it carefully over and over again, teardrops smudge the last line ‘I am proud of you son’. It is the first time that he has ever heard or seen his mum write it, admit it even, she was always the one to push him, pushed him back into medicine, back onto AAU where Serena can look after him and most of all back to being a decent man and not like his father, who on her best Serena calls him a coward. He shows his letter to Serena who has hers still unopened in her hand, she admits that she is so frightened to open hers, after all was she still to receive this? They were no longer together, she had no contact of her since the wedding, since she broke things off. However she didn’t go back to the army until after they broke things off so is couldn’t be a mistake, could it?

A hand was placed upon her shoulder, he slides it all the way down to the letter and gently takes it out of her hands, opens it and reads it, reads it out loud to Serena who currently can’t see for tears pooling in her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. The letter was indeed written post separation, a letter of lost but not forgotten love and friendship. What she wanted for their future, to remind Serena that she has lost too much to be stuck in the mundanity of life that she now has. To get out there and see the world and live once more, like she has done, like Elinor would want to, if she was still alive today.

With that they switch off the computer after booking 3 tickets to where Bernie is, they will wait for further news there, collecting Charlotte along the way.

*************************************************************************************

They arrive a few days later in the next large city over, the hot humid air makes their bodies instantly become wet, even the worst of hot flushes is nothing compared to this and Charlotte admits thats just a little too much information as Cameron wipes his forehead and shabby beard with his long sleeved cotton shirt. They are greeted just by the door of the arrivals area by a representative from the British Army, one that personally knew Bernie and her children instantly recognised. They chatted about what they had found so far which wasn’t much but they are now searching the final area of the devastation, the basement and once that has been done then the blast site had been cleared. Before heading there they are taken to their hotel room, they are quickly checked in and given time to rest if they so wished, not that they wanted or needed any, they just wanted to see where they could lay flowers and sit in silence, remembering their mum and former partner. 

Arriving at the explosion site Serena’s legs give way, thankfully her escort is there to hold her still until a chair is brought to her, she sits with a thump and Charlotte is soon at her knees, each others hands gripped together tightly while Cameron is standing behind her, hands once again fallen to her shoulders. They lay the flowers a short while later but as they were about to leave there was a large commotion about 300 yards from where they were, a lot of people running in that direction and several screams for medics. Cameron and Serena run towards the commotion shouting that they are doctors and are ready and willing to help.

After that it all goes too fast, 3 bodies are pulled up from beneath the rubble, two of which are small children just barely alive, the last one didn’t need pulling once the gap was big enough, she climbed out herself to find Serena standing there, mouth wide open and tears running down her face once more, “Bernie” coming from her lips as a whisper. A few seconds later she collapses in the arms of the ‘blonde job’ as she is known to the Fletchers, well mostly Mickey. 

Bernie sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the trolley in the nearest ambulance, Cameron jumps in and gets them to stop off at the car where Charlotte is waiting for them to return. It’s Bernie that gets out, opens the car door where her daughter takes not just a double take but a quadruple check and flings herself out of the car sobbing in her mothers arms who now has lost control of her emotions. Now able to stand, Charlotte goes over to the flowers that they laid no more than 30 minutes earlier and picked them up and gave them to her mother.

Cameron jumps in the car with Charlotte while Bernie instructed the driver to take them to the nearest hospital, she knew herself that she needed to get checked out, she admitted to herself that she would be dehydrated at least. 

Serena stirred and found Bernie lying next to her, on the cot, “I am coming home, if you will have me?” “I love you” was all the reply needed.


	2. Bernie's Birthday (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed a challenge and with the help of her best friend she got more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Cheryl for the inspiration on this one, i'm sorry it was long overdue x

Bernie’s inability to not challenge herself anymore seems to be getting the better of her so whilst flicking through Holby Daily news she spots something that might just rectify that, it’s a mud run held in the local disused quarry, somewhere where she is used to going when she is called out to someone who is seriously injured as many bikers up there like to test her skills, ‘well at least no one would get hurt this time’ she thinks. After another read through she checks out a few things, ages that are allowed to compete and that isn’t an issue as there is no upper limit, there is no gender classes neither which she likes as she likes to beat a few men that think they can pull one over on her, then she checks the date and what a coincidence it just happens to be on her birthday. 

After she ponders for a few days still unsure if it is wise with her back injuries in all she wants to get a second opinion so she speaks to her best friend to see what she thinks about competing in it one night over a bottle of shiraz and a Thai curry, all tucked up on Serena’s sofa thanking the gods on high that Jason is out for the night with Alan so they don’t have to wade through extensive quiz shows before talking freely. Together they weigh up the pro’s and con’s of it all then Serena comes up with a cracking idea, Bernie could do it as a ‘sponsored’ mud run, begging her friend with a dangerous twinkle in her eye that she should do it in her former army fatigues (with a flirtatious wink), figuratively twisting her friends arm by saying “after all your trauma unit does need the extra cash for that new bay you want and I would bet people would sponsor you to do the mud run no problem at all, maybe even get Fletch to do a little betting the side too, betting on what time you will do it in and where you will be placed out of how many that do this thing.” Well that was it Bernie was sold on the idea. 

After a loud squeal of joy Bernie smirked and said “I will do it as long as there was one proviso, you Serena will be there to cheer me on, after all there will be no one else to cheer for me as I pass the finishing line” she says with an adorable pout. Well that went down like a lead balloon, Serena imagines herself standing in the freezing February cold, she threatens Bernie with that death stare and finger pointed right between her breasts “if you dare get any mud on me then I will kill you………get me Ms Wolfe?” “Noted” was her singular smirked reply.

This is how 3 months later and a lot of training for the blonde, Serena and Bernie are sitting in the brunettes car where she is all wrapped up to the hilt and still shivering (with the air con on hot and on full blast) where as Bernie is sitting there as if it was a hot summers day in lycra putting on her fatigues over the top, Serena quite puzzled asks why on earth she is doing that and her answer was as simple as her giving the instructions for an appendectomy to an F1, “well if these gets ripped” pulls her green khaki top down “or it falls off with the weight of the mud then I am not showing off my birthday suit.” Serena eyes her best friend up and down, wonders why on earth she all of a sudden has taken a liking to the former army major’s body, well all of her if she was to be honest.

They finally disembark from the car to go and get Bernie’s runner number when they find out that the mud run’s turn out is quite low (thanks to the weather - bloody freezing), they had a few spaces for them to fill urgently and if they didn’t get more people to join in then there was the possibility of it being cancelled all together, Serena looked at Bernie with another death stare ‘don’t you even think about asking me’ was the mind reading going on between the two of them, all Bernie could do was smirk - again, her and that bloody smirk Serena thinks then her dreams continue to kiss that bloody smirk right off her face - after all she did bring extra clothes with her (just incase), extra fatigues that were way too big for her; not that she yet mentioned this to her co-lead. No that little tit bit of information could wait so she could see how much she could push her luck with whinging and moaning, “well that would just ruin my birthday if it couldn’t go ahead” was one sentence “what happens to my sponsorship now? How the hell will it affect the trauma unit?” she says as they announced that all they were desperate was 2 more people to register, a medic already on scene offered to do it as long as he didn’t have to pay the entrance fee, which they accepted with that almost everyone turned around to Serena who just shook her head, “no Bernie NO!……it's bloody freezing and I have nothing to wear! Look at me I am not dressed for this, or fit enough” ‘Oh how wrong you are, you are definitely fit there Ms Campbell’ the blonde thinks to herself and once again she smiles with a hunger in her eyes, a look of defiance too. Bernie takes a few seconds to carefully word the next sentence correctly as she would lobe to see her co-lead in fatigues too! “I do have a spare set in the boot of my car that are way too big for me, maybe they would fit you? I could go around with you, have your back and all that?” Serena caves in rather easily to Bernie’s surprise and states quite cheerily “as long as it fits me, I don’t want any of my lumpy bits on show…..do you hear me?” Bernie nods and turns to the co-ordinator with a thumbs up, when everyone was told it would go ahead they all cheered and patted Serena on the back. So while everyone starts to warm up for the race Bernie takes Serena back to the car to get her dressed in her spare very ill fitting fatigues. 

I will give your eyes a rest (it is supposed to be a short fic after all) by saying that the air was blue as Serena used all of the swear words under the sun, there were at least 13 ways that she was going to kill Bernie and she had better at least sponsor her, double what Serena had sponsored the blonde, “well if you complete the mud run how about I sponsor you £200, take you out for a fancy meal to a place with a large wine list, pay for it all including a hotel for the night with a spa…..oh and a nice massage?” Well that did make it a bit easier, so she readily agreed putting on the very tight, only just fitting khaki trousers and olive green t-shirt, oh boy was Bernie in trouble.

“Right you lot lets all do a quick warm up together shall we?” The enthusiastic fitness guru shouted over the tannoy and instructed everyone to do warm up stretches, as Serena knelt down on her right leg and stretched out her left to grab it with her hand Bernie gave out an almost painful groan, Serena leant back and looked at her with one eyebrow raised “you better not be hurt before we start……i’m counting on you to carry me through this course!” Bernie’s cheeks burned with the thought of picking Serena up in a fireman lift and carrying her to ‘stop that now’ she berates herself.

The warm up now done, the timer set for the countdown and once the klaxon goes they all set off, Serena grabbing Bernie’s hand so she doesn’t run off and leave her behind. They stride up the first large embankment that isn’t so wet rather easily, slightly out of puff and sink down to the floor so she can crawl under one of the hundred nets set out for them, in reality it was only 2 in a row and again it’s dry so far and Serena thinks its because of the hard frost they had last night and as its only just above zero degrees celsius then then ground is still hasn’t defrosted properly. 

What she doesn’t realise is that it is the dry before the wet…..the very wet and very muddy! They go up another small deceiving mound to find a rather large drop at the other side and Serena freezes, grips onto Bernie’s hands and stares at her with wide frightened eyes “I don’t like the look of this Bernie, I’m going to break my neck if I slide down there." What is in front of them can only be described as the mud slide of doom, the side of the bank is slippery, muddy and very wet and the contestants are rolling down it like rag dolls only to be sent into a deep pool of mud water. Bernie gets her to sit on the edge, they have a while yet as the people behind them are nowhere to be seen, a Marshall asks if they are ok and Bernie nods while Serena still looks unsure. “Trust me?” Bernie asks, Serena nods and watches as the blonde goes to sit behind her, wraps her arms around the brunettes waist tightly and then shoves them both hard down the bank like sitting on a sledge in deep snow- only minus the sledge and minus the snow. Serena once again makes the air turn blue with all of the swearing and the Marshall that was concerned at the top of the bank was now in stitches, bending over laughing hard as they hurdle down the muddy slide; They are almost thrown into the pool of muddy water that was waist high by the time she figured how to stand up, Serena turned around and went to smack Bernie’s upper arms but she caught her by the wrists and they spent ages just looking at one another, something in that moment had changed between them.

Their next task when they finally parted thanks to the next set of people making their way down the bank and the Marshall shouting at them to move out of the way, was some logs. The higher ones they had to jump over and the lower ones they had to run under and yes the ground was very muddy. Serena cursed Bernie again for making her do this but completed the task with ease, until the last high log where she got her foot caught on it and stumbles only for the Major to catch her before she hits the ground, Bernie placing her body in-between them both. “Good catch there Major!” Serena says and lays a kiss to Bernie’s muddied cheek, she raises herself up to a sitting position and finds Bernie’s eyes once more, making no move to get up not that the woman underneath her minded at all as Bernie’s hands are gripping at her hips causing her pelvis to start thawing out, from the cold that she now is being all wet and covered in mud.

The last thing on the course is a zip wire, Serena starts to back away, go back down the bank the way she came until Bernie turns her around and holds onto her for dear life, “please, for me…..” All Serena could do was to kiss her, when they parted a little shyly they got themselves harnessed in and leapt hand in hand, feet entangling on the short, quick journey down. They land in unison proud of their achievement, laughing at the absurdity of it all as they look at each other all caked in mud, only their eyes, hands and lips are free for the brown stuff but neither cared as they both crashed their lips together, Serena’s hands finding Bernie’s neck as she cannot rake her fingers through the blondes hair like she so desperately wants to and Bernie pulls her hips closer to her once again. “Thanks” Bernie says to the brunettes lips, “you’re most welcome” Serena replies. Together, hand in hand they head back to the start where they shower all the caked in mud off themselves and sign out getting their medals and timesheet, Serena was very pleased with herself that she isn’t last like she thought she would be. 

Whilst in the showers they freely looked at each other as they shared Bernie’s wash kit, taking their time to wash each others backs (and some other places accidentally of course), sharing brief kisses as their lips couldn’t stay apart for that long, not now they both realised what they were feeling for each other. With wet messy hair they head to the nearest restaurant, ate until their bellies were full, laughed until tears came into their eyes and kissed like it was their first and would be their last.

“Happy Birthday Bernie” she whispers as they climb into bed exhausted, “it was thanks to you, I love you.” “I love you too!”


	3. Coward

Bernie’s relationship had been on the rocks with Marcus for ages, the fights now are happening in front of their children who deal with it in very different ways, Charlotte leaves the house as soon as it starts and only comes back when her brother Cameron tells her it is safe, whereas Cam just plugs in his earphones, turns up the music volume and carries on studying for his A-Levels. On this particular Friday night Bernie doesn’t back come home, just this once she left her wedding ring at home after one almighty bust up with Marcus where she tells him that she wants a divorce which he doesn’t take that seriously even though she has never said it before.

Bernie took a cab to the Town Centre, for once in her life she was doing what she wanted and was not bound to the time restraints of the Army as she was on leave or of her suffocating soon to be ex-husband. Asking the taxi driver to stop, she spots a nice wine bar on the opposite side of the road and thinks to herself that if she was actually going to go seeking for a female friend a wine bar would be the best place to start. This is how she finds herself with her hand held out for a woman who is most likely in her early 40’s, just like she is, introducing herself very shyly. The brunette woman stands, funnily enough they are of similar height but very different in the body shape department which puts a smile on Bernie’s face as she has discovered that a woman curves is her favourite thing. The next thing she notices is the Brunette’s hair, it is chocolate brown, the same as her eyes she has noticed, with a natural slight wave in it, that rests just below her shoulders. This is in direct contrast to her own mop of blonde curls, she currently looks like she has been windswept backward through a mulberry bush yet that look suits her quite well, even if she does think so herself.

Shortly after introductions were made and Bernie took the offered leather seat right next to her new friend, Serena as she now knows her name excuses herself and heads to the toilet to find her friend that is currently taking a much needed break from the tonsil tennis she has been playing with a much younger man and in all fairness this is how her nights out with Sian Korrs usually ends, her making her way home to an empty house alone while Sian shacks up with her latest find.

“Sian please tell me that, that poor lad you are leading on is at least old enough to actually have sex? At least look at his driving licence first!” Sian laughs off her concerns, “oh come on Serena Ballerina where is your sense of fun and excitement? You’re not telling me that your new prospective partner doesn’t have some appeal to the eye?” Serena stands in the doorway with her right eyebrow raised and her hands on her curvaceous hips “well at least she is nowhere near teenage years and yes, I must admit I do quite like the look of her.” Sian beams a smile at her timid friend, the days of pole dancing have all been driven away by the drunk of an ex-husband, she sobers up quite quickly after that dig, Sian continues to boost her self confidence by telling Serena to trust her instincts and take a leap of faith, “after all she might just be the thing you’re looking for.” And it was true, her blonde friend could well be the thing or woman she is looking for.

They both exit the ladies with smiles on their faces and Serena’s gets wider when she takes a seat once again right next to her messy haired friend, now there is a rather expensive bottle of shiraz on the table which was far better than the one she had just been drinking. “What is this?” She says with a true joyful manner to her voice and Bernie blushes, dips her head and just says “I asked the barman what you were drinking so I thought they could share a bottle, if that of course is ok?” Serena reaches out and pats her knee, briefly leaves her hand there before raising it to introduce herself properly stating that she is very single, Bernie takes the hand with a firm yet gentle grip and responds by giving her name again and that she too as of tonight is very single too. Their hands linger and Bernie gives a little tug, the brunette lets her grip go thinking that their moment had been broken but Bernie grips just a tad tighter, bring her left hand up to cup Serena’s face and gently with both hands brings their lips together is a searching yet chaste kiss.

They spend the rest of the night talking, sharing childhood stories and those of their children finding that they both have children around the same age as each others right up until last orders where they drain the last of the shiraz into their glasses and sit there talking once more until they are asked to leave. Serena stands up and grabs her coat, picks Bernie’s up too and flings them over her forearm and nudged her other elbow onto the blonde’s arm signalling for her to take. Together under the clear starry moon lit sky they walked and walked, neither having anywhere else they wanted to be. Serena yawns and apologies to her new friend who just shakes her head signalling that there was no need for an apology. They exchange numbers and another rather large passionate kiss before heading their separate ways, Bernie to the nearest hotel and Serena back to her house, neither one to take things any further on a first date which is what they are both counting it as.

As the days pass, they struggle to find time to meet up again what with their shifts at their work - both surgeons not that either of them know that just yet - and yes Bernie does file for divorce after packing her bag the following night after meeting Serena in the wine bar. The Army were gracious enough to give her alternative accommodation on the barracks site while Marcus found alternative dwellings, if the worst came to the worst he would have to move back in with his mother and when he leaves Bernie would move back to her home that she has now with her children, grateful that there is minimal disruption to her children’s lives. 

Cameron can see a positive change in his mum in the few weeks since meeting Serena, she no longer lives under the pressure that Marcus and his family puts on her and what she puts on herself, he asks his mum to take him on a driving lesson so they can talk in privacy. “So come on then, tell me, who is he?” ‘Well thanks Cam for starting with an easy conversation!’ She sits and ponders, gives him a few directions on where to go and when he completes a successful parallel park he switches off the engine and slightly raises his voice at her “come on mum, you have never been a coward so why start now?” Bernie almost cowers due to the way her son is looking at her, he must of noticed the several texts and phone calls she has been making and getting in return, “come on mum who is he? Some Private on the barracks? General Islington, the one who always wants you on his team?” Bernie just shakes her head which infuriates Cam even more, he is about to leash another set of harsh words when she says in the smallest mouse voice going “it’s not a he, it’s a she.” Cameron for a few moments looks like a fish looking for its food. “Wow, so whats her name then?” Bernie immediately relaxes and gives all the information that she can give and with that they head back home.

The next thing that she does when she gets home was message Serena, “you and me a date? Movies, wine, a meal and then back to yours or mine?” Serena beamed a smile, this weekend was her scheduled time off and she wasn’t on call neither “Carluccio’s at 7pm tonight? I have the whole weekend off if you are free?” Bernie responded in a gif thats she knew Serena would love as one of her all time favourite shows was “Are You Being Served” it was the gif of Mr Humphries replying to Captain Peacock “I’m Free”


	4. Destiny

Cameron stands there proud as punch in the deliver suite at Holby City Hospital as he has just become a father for the first time. A little baby girl, 49 cms long, 7lbs and 6oz no less with big brown eyes and a mop of dark curly hair, she has 10 fingers and 10 toes, a little button nose that is quite similar to her mother’s and the baby is currently sleeping in her father’s arms. 

There is a quiet knock at the door with two very excited grandma’s waiting for permission to enter. Emma (Cameron’s fiancé) waves them in with a smile, her camera is already recording the moment that Destiny meets her two formidable grandmothers for the first time. The ladies coo and ‘ah’ over the little bundle of joy, Destiny opens her eyes briefly at the new noises, has a little stretch and latches on to her teary Grandma’s hand. “Hello there….” Bernie says with tears in her eyes, looking to Cam and Emma for her name, one that they have been arguing over for the past 4 months. “Destiny meet your grandma Bernie, Grandma Bernie meet your grand-daughter Destiny Elinor Wolfe.” Both of the ladies look at them in shock, this too had been a bone of contention as he wanted to swap his name for a while now but his father was adamant that he couldn’t, well apparently he could, he did.

Bernie took little Destiny into her arms and introduced her to the other Wolfe in her little pack “Nannie Serena meet your grand-daughter Destiny” a small sob as she said Elinor’s name and hands her over to her wife for a cuddle. Emma asked with tears in her eyes if that would be ok, the only thing they were sure about was the middle name, “it was always going to be Elinor as long as you are ok with that?” Serena sniffs and nods with a true smile, “of course it is ok” as she takes the tiny baby into her arms and holds her close.

Elinor’s destiny was not to be, but they will make sure that the baby Destiny who is in their life now would just be as vivacious as the young lady she was partly named after.


	5. Envelope

“Well that is it then!” Bernie says as she throws the invitation and envelope in the bin, Serena sits there opposite her looking confused as to why Bernie has thrown it half way across the room in somewhat disgust from her usual spot in their office, not sitting on her chair but on the edge of her desk. 

“What’s got you all in a tiz?” She asks as she leans over and picks up the envelope first noting ‘Ms Berenice Wolfe and Guest’ on it, then reaches back in the bin to collect the discarded invitation. “Ah ok, so Marcus is getting married again then…….to a “ Serena scans the invitation once more and tries to decipher the name and spews it out in equal venom as she does when she mentions Liberty’s name “to a Ms Lucy Temple.” Bernie scowls and huffs, she has heard bits and pieces about his new skirt from Charlotte, never anything good which does make her smile.

“So who are you going to take then? Will you go?” Serena asks, the blonde shrugs her shoulders and gives a non committal answer before finally sitting (flopping) on her chair and placing her computer on ready to start the dreaded paperwork. Serena can see the cogs turning in her head, see the contemplation of going to this shin dig that is surely going to be far more expensive than her quick wedding before she was sent to war, to Ireland; They have had many a discussion about how their previous weddings went, again both very similar in the fact they were dash weddings but for differing reasons.

There is a ping of her phone followed by a further 3, she looks at each message in turn and laughs at the last one which was a picture message sent from Cameron who was at a fitting to try on his suit; he is dressed in a baby pink jacket and trousers with a white shirt and baby blue tie, her son was looking quite distressed at the fact this is what he has been told to wear by the said bride, there are no other options. While his father who is standing next to him in this photo is in a baby blue suit, white shirt and baby pink tie with the biggest shit eating grin on his face, even the bride to be was extremely pleased with the way the two men looked, she can tell by the way the photo has been taken, the mirror was behind her ex-husband and son.

“Well I must go now, just for the ribbing that I will be giving Cameron for many, many years to come………fancy coming?” Bernie gets up and slides her phone with said picture enlarged on it under Serena’s nose who cackles, eyes watering as she slaps her hand down on Bernie’s knee and quickly placing it on the desk. Bernie asks again, thinking that the brunette didn’t hear here her genuine question. Serena looks up at her hopefully and nods, “yes of course I will be your plus one, you’re going to need a hand getting blind drink and keeping out of trouble.” Bernie smiles and wraps her hand over Serena’s shoulder in thanks and quickly adds a kiss to her cheek then leaves their office with her phone in hand laughing at the picture as she sends a copy to Charlotte, leaving Serena to touch her cheek where the light kiss was placed. She knew that her friendship with her best friend was changing, hoped that the blonde had the same feeling she was starting to get, maybe this wedding could be the place that she could clarify a few things? 

Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may consider extending this one if people want it.


	6. Fight

Serena slams her front door, Elinor certainly knows how to push her buttons today. The 12 year old young girl wants to go to a nightclub where only teenagers can go, assuring her mum that there will be no alcohol as there are only under 18’s allowed in the nightclub, that there will be plenty of supervision and the kick out time is at 10:30 pm so she will be home……well at Allie’s by 11pm and her friends mum will be their taxi service. Edward said she could go as it was his weekend to have his daughter but that is exactly what he isn’t doing, he isn’t being the one that will be looking after her will he. She muttered all of this while getting into Bernie’s car as hers once again is stuck in the garage, another bone of contention with her too, to make her Monday morning even more unbearable. 

Bernie listens to her rant and rave, only offers that Charlotte is going there too, that Marcus is taking and fetching her so maybe it would be ok…….maybe they could have a ladies night in with a take away and copious amounts of wine to stop them stressing about their girls or moaning about their latest antics. Serena turns to her friend and playfully accuses her of “well well Ms Wolfe, you just want to get me very tipsy so I let out all of my naughty little secrets don’t you?” 

It has been a week since they shared a near kiss, their spell was only broken by the incessant knocking on their office door by a needy F1 who soon learned to knock once and wait patiently unless a patient’s life was in danger (which this time they were not). Since then they had said nothing about it, just shared secret smiles and blushes at each other from across their ward, the small touches they made were increasing too, more text messaging and phone calls after their shifts, you know the ones, they start talking about work to ease their conversations and end up talking about their pasts and hopes for their futures, what they like and dislike in a partner.

Their shifts go past in a blur until Serena has a phone call from Elinor’s Head Mistress, something about her being suspended until further notice for fighting. Serena slams down the phone with an “that’s all I bloody need” and goes to find Bernie. Thankfully it is nearing the end of their shifts and she is hoping that they can both sneak off early to go and pick up her little madam and find out exactly what she has done. Luckily when Serena finds her friend she is just scrubbing out from theatre and promises to be ready in just 10 minutes, that they can meet at Pulses and could Serena grab her a fresh orange juice and a coffee, of course Serena obliged it was the least she could do.

When they arrived at the school Serena asks Bernie if she would come in too and knowing the brunettes short fuse, she would no doubt have to calm whatever is about to explode either between Elinor and her mum or between the head and her friend as you know what mothers are like when protecting their cubs. 

Oh and she did end up playing referee. Bernie ended up playing peace maker between the pre-teen and her mother even before all of the full facts were given. 

Ellie had only gone and broken a girls nose after standing up for her friend who was being bullied by the injured girl, Bernie looked at Ellie’s iced hand and stated that she needs to get an x-ray to make sure she hasn’t broken any bones in her hand, then surprisingly to both mother and daughter she stood up to the Head Mistress, asking if the bully too had been suspended and if she hasn’t then neither would Elinor, in fact if they didn’t do something to the bully then she would be in touch with the victims family stating that she should make a formal complaint to the police as there was plenty of evidence. Ellie saved all the screen shots of the online bullying and wrote a diary of everything that was happening in school too. Ellie with a smirk but with attitude threw the diary on the heads desk after muttering her thanks to her saviour, not just for the ear bashing she was getting from the head but saving her from the ear bashing she was getting from her mother who started without even listening to her side of things. 

Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand to get her attention, she could see Ellie getting frustrated and had tears in her eyes, Serena quickly relented and held open her arms for her daughter to come for a hug, apologising for jumping to conclusions and not giving her a proper chance to explain. When wrapped up in her mothers arms, Ellie turned to Bernie asking her to join them both while the Head read the diary that was flung at her. Once dismissed to go to the hospital Bernie held her hand for Serena to take, which she did and kept hold of it all the way to the car where she opened the passenger side door for the brunette who was still apologising to her daughter, her final words before they set of were to Bernie “thank you for today.”

Ellie moaned at the fact that she had to have an x-ray but Serena said that she can wait in her office until the images came through and if all was ok then they could head straight home via her favourite take away. Luckily there was no break or fractures in the young girls hand, Bernie gave Ellie instructions for pain relief and icing it along with a few exercises, then promised her that she will check in with her tomorrow, offering her phone number just incase she ever needs it and the youngster takes it with grace and thanks.

Bernie pulls up outside Serena’s house, the brunette offers Ellie her house keys and says she will be right in. “So that drink earlier you mentioned, I would like that. At mine or at yours?” She asks shyly taking Bernie’s hand and interlocking their fingers together. “At yours, my place is to dingy yet……if thats ok?” Serena leans forwards and tugs the blondes hand to follow, which she does, they share a soft, murmured kiss before Serena pulls back, eyes closed briefly with a smile on her face. “Of course, bring a change of clothes for the day after……don’t worry about wearing any night clothes, I am sure we won’t need them.” Bernie flushes at the suggestion and replies “noted and see you tomorrow?” Serena waves as she closes the door, Ellie can go to the nightclub as a reward and her reward will be the person who has too just left with a wave and a smile.


	7. Glasses

It has been a tough day for both of them, their last 4 patients have died, a family no less. They never really stood a chance of surviving the accident but Bernie tried her hardest to dodge the black dust of death. She called time of death for the final time and almost ran out of the theatre, Serena let her go, knows that her friend needs time to process her losses and today there had been too many of them. She herself stays behind and prepares the young boy’s body for the morgue, thats her way of processing her losses to keep the demons away. 

Bernie washes her tears away in the shower, dries quickly and puts her clean dark blue scrubs back on. After taking a minute or two she heads straight for her office, her comfort zone and puts on her hoodie, grabs the two wine glasses out of Serena’s bottom drawer and the unopened bottle of red that stays there for days like these or for celebrations. She switches off the office light, places her light on her phone on and covers it with some blue roll to make the light not so bright, closes all of the blinds and sits in near darkness between their two desks on the floor. 

Serena walks in her blackened out office, switches the light on and immediately thinks that Bernie has left to drown her sorrows but just as she goes to pick up her handbag from by the coat hanger a strained voice comes from beneath her desk. “Please switch off the light, lock the door and join me here…….I have the wine already poured. Oh and if you have another bottle stored somewhere, bring that too.” Serena did exactly what is asked and finds a red eyed Bernie wiping her nose on the cuff of her hoodie, the vascular surgeon shuffled closer and allows Bernie to bury her face in her neck, curl her fists into the lighter blue scrubs and cry as much as she likes, for however long it takes.

Serena thinks that the blonde may have fallen asleep, she wasn’t really paying too much attention as she was enjoying the peace and the feel of Bernie pressed against her. She just can’t help herself as her fingers card through the blonde locks almost rhythmically, placing tender kisses to her forehead or temple whichever she can reach at the time. Bernie’s snuffles have stopped a while back but her face hasn’t moved yet, not even to take a sip of her wine. “Do you want to talk or just stay like this?” Serena asks nonchalantly and quietly, Bernie shakes her head, “neither, I want to do this…..” With that Bernie places a soft kiss to the brunette’s neck, to her jaw, upon her cheek and then the other and finally on her lips.   
After a few seconds Serena stops her by leaning forward and hands her, her glasses of wine. “We need to talk about this Bernie because I can’t do this if you are going to go and scarper, run away afterwards. Every time we kiss you disappear and last time it was to Ukraine……..so where will it be this time? Australia…….the furthest point away from me but for 6 months this time?” At least Bernie this time managed to look sorry for her previous actions, she took the offered glass and drained it in one go, needing it for courage. Carefully she places her glass in front of her and Serena does the same, Bernie picks up the half empty bottle and pours two more glasses with shaky hands and tries her best to make today something more bearable than it was earlier. 

Maybe just maybe if she was brave enough she could have what she wants, what her heart desires and Serena hasn’t backed away from her kiss, hasn’t walked off. In fact she just wants assurances that if they do this, that she won’t run again.

Bernie turns and sits forwards on her hand and knees, twists carefully and places the glasses and bottle of wine on the table above her then turns back to face Serena with the most sincere look she has, after taking a deep breath she reaches out and takes the surgeons hands in hers, runs her thumb over her knuckles and makes her promise “I was scared, i’m sorry.” Serena was about to say something but Bernie silences her with a chaste sweet kiss and then shakes her head, she needs to say this out loud. “I ran because I don’t know how to do this………I ran because you are all that I want and you have very quickly become my whole world and I needed time to process that. I also needed to give you a chance to back out, make sure this is what you want too, which is daft because no one can make the formidable Ms Campbell do anything she doesn’t want to.” Serena chuckled at that, her smile stayed as she confirmed that her feelings have grown more, even with her scarpering each time. “I want to be with you Serena, I want you…..I love you!”

Serena closes the gap, places her hands on the blonde’s cheeks and brought her in for another kiss. Bernie shuffles closer and lay Serena down on the floor carefully, placing her full body over the brunettes, their hands feeling as much as they can with being under their desks and in a confined space. They broke apart when needing air, having gotten from underneath their desks on their own side, Bernie picks up the bottle of wine and hands it over to Serena to place a wine stopper in it, she herself picks up the glasses and waits by the door for her partner with a smile. Knowing that this is what they both want, that this has finally changed, they unlock the door and walk to the AAU doors after briefly checking that the night staff have it all under control. They reach the hospital main door, link pinkie fingers and head over to the taxi rank and head for Serena’s, happy to know that Jason won’t be at home as he is with his friend Alan for the night. When they reach Serena’s they open another bottle of wine and sit on the couch with their wine glasses full.

“To us?” Bernie raises her glass in a toast, Serena clinks her glass on Bernie’s “to us, our future” they take a sip and place it in the coffee table, as they drawer to each other once more, kisses become desperate, touches are caressing and finally they head to bed.


	8. Heaven

The sky is blue and clear, the sun is just lowering over the mountain range of the Pyrenees and they are there in their van sipping hot and strong coffee knowing that all in life is good, some say heavenly even.

They couldn’t decide on a destination for their first holiday together. Serena wanted a somewhere hot with a secluded beach with a private bar tender but Bernie said that she has seen enough sand to last a lifetime and Serena understood; Bernie wanted to see a few places that she has never been before, places that are a little cold or as far away from a desert as possible. So with a world map in front of them 4 months ago they put little pins in it to where they want to see and they planned their round road trip from there, 2 months later they were packed and on their way. 

Now they are their final 2 weeks, looking out in the Spanish side of the Pyrenees they talk about what they have enjoyed the most, laugh at the disasters, one they laugh until they cry over is when Serena sat on their little camping toilet which wasn’t quite flat on the floor as they thought and when she went to sit on it, it wobbled and sent the toilet skidding on the pebbles it was sat on down the embankment slightly, the tent that was covering it falling to the ground hitting a rather large rock with Serena still stuck in it and to top it off the apex of the tent broke and collapsed, the tent almost wrapping itself around her. Thankfully she had only had urinated in it (still not ideal I know) and was cleaned out before they left their last village. Serena lay on the ground moving like a caterpillar trying to scramble out if the base shouting (swearing included) for Bernie’s help. Only Bernie had watched the whole thing and was very quietly laughing at her partners predicament. Finally she pulled herself together to find the tent door zip and undo it enough for Serena to sit up and finally stand. 

What they enjoyed the most though was the time that they had just spent together, not having any work pressures upon them; Then there is the pressures of Elinor’s death, yes Serena will always miss her daughter and there will be days that she will still grieve for her but these days are now few and far between, and Bernie will still be by her side, her rock.

“Ah this is heaven! You, me, the sun, the blue skies, peace and tranquility. Promise me that we can do this every year, take this time just for us?” Bernie asks, she has promised that she won’t be working abroad anymore unless Serena is with her but for now they are on their way back to Holby, to Jason and his little family. They timed this so they are home just a few days before Greta is due to give birth to their second child.

“We shall start planning when we get back……..I like the sound of Switzerland next.” Serena replies.


	9. I for Insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Serena makes a discovery.

So I am shifting a little of the timelines so please don’t try and link it to the canon. In this story we are at the point where Serena and Jason have not yet met but Bernie and Serena are in an established relationship. This is set just after her mother has died.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moving is such a ball ache, Serena didn’t want them to live in a house that had so many memories in it, it was only a few weeks ago that her mother passed away after a long battle with dementia and for most of that Serena had cared for her at home, with the help of her partner, until the last few months where Adrienne needed specialist care and was moved to a specialist dementia care home.

When discussing where to live with Bernie, Serena argued that the 5 bedroomed detached house she was living in, her mother’s house as she had to see hers to become her mother’s carer, was far too big for them both and it was too far away from the hospital to, which Bernie sort of agreed because even she couldn’t do 20 plus miles run to get to work as part of her daily jaunt. So they were in the process of boxing everything up ready to move, the house was to go on the market in less than a month and they took that amount of time off to sort it all out and house hunt too along with sorting out Adrienne’s estate which wasn’t as easy as they first thought. 

In the attic right at the back was a very old suitcase, one that Serena had never seen before. The red leather suitcase had her mother’s initials inscribed on it and Serena noticed that it was her maiden name initial too. The case was locked and there was no keys attached which she thought was strange as her mother always attached the keys to her unused suitcases with a little string for when it is being stored so not to lose or mix up the keys; unable to barely move it she shouted for Bernie to come up the loft ladders and help her.

After an hour of looking around the loft for the missing keys they decided to try and break the lock, after all there was something heavy in the case but what still stumped her, there was still nothing in her memory bank that she could even recall the piece of luggage, it certainly wasn’t anything like what her mother previously used when they went on family holidays. Bernie pulled Serena away from the suitcase as she was trying to pry it open with a knife and took a few pins from out of her hair, that long fringe did get in the way sometimes, she straightened the hair pin out a little and proceeded to wiggle it in the lock until it popped open to the delight of her partner. The 2nd one took a little longer but with a little force and a blunt knife that Serena was trying to use earlier they managed to unlock it. Taking a few deep breaths while wiping the copious amounts of dust off it, Serena slowly opened it up to find a myriad of papers, photo’s and lots of baby girls clothes.

Sitting on the sofa Serena and Bernie carefully read each piece before placing it in differing piles, one of the last pieces that they came across was a birth certificate. Taking a few minutes to read it carefully she could see that her mother gave birth to a baby girl around 10 years before she was born and a good 7 years before her mother and father had married, to her recollection 8 years before her parents ever met. What puzzled her even more was the fact that she gave birth in Ireland, with a little digging around on Google she found the area the baby was born in was actually in Northern Ireland and after a little more digging on Google it was looking likely that Adrienne gave birth in a mother and baby home. Serena carried on looking through the rest of the paperwork and was baffled that there was no death certificate or adoption papers anywhere, nowhere to indicate where the baby was at all. In frustration they sifted through the paperwork again and again, they even looked inside the baby clothes but nothing, just the birth certificate with the baby’s name written upon it ‘Majorie Stewart’ - Stewart was Adrienne’s maiden name.

Bernie got up to go and make them a cup of coffee while Serena took time out to think and look over her new findings, she was sure that her mother had never mentioned that she had another child when they talked before her death, in fact her mother had always said that she couldn’t have anymore after she was born as she had complications but this was before she was born so why on earth did she not know about it?   
It was when Bernie returned and almost fell over the suitcase as she handed the mug over did they realise that there was something still in the case but where they had no clue, they just heard the ruffling of papers, it was either that to there was a rodent of some kind in there. In frustration they searched the whole suitcase again, the pocket on the lid was empty as that was where they had found quite a few photo’s they presume is of Marjorie as she was growing up, right up until she must have been in her 20’s or 30’s; and as the material wasn’t flopping down they could safely say that there was nothing in the lid which meant that there must be something underneath it the bottom half underneath the fabric. Serena carefully unpicked the stitching of the lining to find 2 more envelopes, one with Majorie’s name on it and one with her own name on it both written by her mother, that handwriting was noticeable anywhere. 

Hoping she was doing the right thing she opened her own envelope and found inside it was a hand written letter from her mum amongst other things that I will get to shortly, explaining all about Marjorie, the circumstances of her birth and how it was decided that she must be given up for adoption otherwise she could no longer return to work and if she did want to keep her then the likely hood was that they would have to go to live in the work house. Adrienne explained some of the tales of what happened in those sort of places, she heard things from people who used to live in there or had known people who went in and never came out as they were buried in the mass graveyard within the workhouse walls. She hadn’t realised until a few years later that the work houses closed just before she had her baby girl but the buildings were still being used as hospitals or asylums. 

Adrienne told her about Majorie’s father, that he had died while she was pregnant and his family wanted nothing at all to do with her or her unborn baby and her mother had told her that she was not to come home neither as she was unmarried and there was no way that they would take care of a ‘bastard baby’. All through reading the letter Serena had tears streaming down her face, her loving partner had held her as she read out loud the letter and her findings, Bernie had tucked her in close and gave her the time to go over bits and pieces to try and put things correct in her mind. 

As Serena reads the next bit of paper she decides that she needs to find her older sister, luckily enough her mother has had the inclination to put the adoption papers in the envelope for Serena even with an address of the people who adopted Majorie. However on the final bit of paper there was an account number and sort code along with the name of the bank with a brief explanation for what it was for and a bank statement for it too dated almost 4 years ago. Serena read that Adrienne has been putting money aside each month for Majorie, there was outgoings only twice a year when it looked as though Adrienne had sent money near to Christmas and her Birthday over to her adoptive parents so they could treat Majorie to something special and in return they would send photographs and letters with updates on how she was doing. The one thing that baffled Serena was the money stopped being taken out for the Christmas and Birthday around 5 years ago, there was no reason as to why in the letter Adrienne had written, Serena wondered if she was asked to stop sending money or if Majorie’s parents had passed away so there was no longer anywhere to send the anonymous money anymore.

The last thing that was in this envelope was her mothers life insurance papers along with a copy of her will, the will that Serena knew her mother had drawn up but never found, until now, hence why she actually hadn’t put the house on the market yet too.   
The first phone call Serena needs to make was to the Solicitor regarding the will and the estate, then she and Bernie has to do a search to see if the details of where Majorie was, was still accurate and form a plan of what to say to her new found sibling; did Majorie know about her? Does she know that she is adopted? By the looks of the savings account there was still a lot of money in there and possibly even more money than the last statement says if Adrienne continued to put money away. Serena also needs to inform the bank of her mother’s passing and make sure that as per her mother’s wishes, this money is given to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure yet but I may link the next chapter to this, if you want to know what happens next.


	10. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jason came to be in Serena's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have continued this from Insurance.

It took approximately 6 months for the solicitor and various agencies to track down Serena’s sister however when the news arrives via a Police Office knocking on her door early one Friday morning she knew it wasn’t going to be good news, firstly she thought that the Police Officer had come to inform her that Ellie had been in an accident. Sadly the Officer informed her that nearly 4 years ago Marjorie and her adoptive parents had died all together in a car accident which left Majorie’s son with a few medical issues along with being orphaned. With this sudden unexpected news what went through Serena’s mind was all sorts of things from him being in a coma still to having his legs amputated, just having broken arm to being paralysed from neck down and it was Bernie that pulled her from the spiralling into the deep dark places that occasionally happen since her mothers demise, Bernie asked questions regarding the accident, the date and what had actually happened, where Jason was now and how old would he roughly be etc; The Officer gave as much of the information that he had, he returned to the station and promised that someone would be in touch if they could find out anything else.

When the news had settled in their minds Bernie enlisted Ellie’s help of finding her cousin; not thoroughly convinced Serena allowed Ellie to do a search on the various social media sites looking for a Jason Haynes which was the name the police had given them along with the last known address which funnily enough it wasn’t that far away, he was just outside of London.

One day when they were both off work and Ellie wasn’t in Uni they went to the last previous address that the Police had provided for Jason, the social media thing became a dead end because they had no idea what Jason had looked like and some profiles were heavily privatised, which of course is a good thing. On the way to the address the nerves were very clearly getting to Serena, her legs were chattering up and down making the car almost bounce up and down as they were driving on the motorway; about five minutes away from their destination Bernie pulled off the motorway onto the service station car park where she pulled Serena out of the car and made her take a walk around the grounds while she sent Ellie in to get some chocolate and something to drink but certainly not anything with caffeine in it. “You my love need to calm down you know, otherwise you are going to burst a few blood vessels and that wouldn’t be very good for anyone.” Serena stopped and curled into Bernie’s side, she really doesn’t know how she would have coped if it wasn’t for her. “I’m sorry, I am just nervous……If we could have messaged him before then he would at least know we were coming not just showing up on his doorstep on a Sunday morning.” Bernie agreed with her partner wholeheartedly but there was no other way around it as the house was either ex-directory or had no home phone line in and the letter that they had previously sent asking if they could pay a visit today had gone unanswered.

This is why they were here now, standing just outside the house where they think that Jason lives. Bernie gives a short swift knock on the door and they stand back and wait, a tall, slim, dark haired man answers the door and Serena’s heart drops instantly, she knew just by looking at the man that he is far too old to be her nephew, Jason would be in his early 20’s and this man was clearly in his 40’s if not nearly 50. Bernie introduces herself and asks if Jason still lives here, when the man opens the door silently to let them in they were surprised. Ellie patted her mum on the upper arm as they all crammed in on the 3 seater sofa, Alan, the man that answered the door went to grab them all some drinks and came back with several photo’s in his hand. “This is Jason, I am his carer or should say I was his carer until a few months ago when I had a stroke and was unable to care for him any longer. I am sorry that I haven’t responded to your letter I was waiting for Jason to get back in touch with an answer, if you give me a minute or so I will ring him now for you.” Serena nodded and gave thanks while looking hopeful yet scared at the same time; she was still none of the wiser to who Jason is really, or what his injuries or illnesses are as there was no sign of anything in the photo.

A few minutes later and with cake in tow Alan sits in his well worn armchair and confirms that Jason was actually on his way, he wanted to see if they were true to their word and would come to meet him but to his dismay the London Transport Service was yet again late so Alan pre-warned them that he could be very grumpy about that. Even though she didn’t want to pry too much she told Alan what she had been told by the Police regarding her nephew and asked him to expand on Jason’s condition to which he explained that in the accident itself Jason had broken both of his femurs and was severely concussed but he had got over them eventually however he was already diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome which is where he comes in and as part of that he is very intelligent but can struggle with social interactions and can be very blunt, to the point and not realise that he has offended or complemented people. “In his world people should do what they say they are going to do, like you coming here today……I did tell him that if he wanted you to come then he should write to you at least but he just replied ‘they said they were coming so they should come exactly when the stated’.” Bernie and Serena explained that they were both Doctors and were aware of the conditions and characteristics of Aspergers Syndrome so they will bare that in mind if Jason wanted more to do with them in the future. They also asked how likely is Jason going to take the news that he has family that he doesn’t know about and Alan was very honest and told them that he didn’t know.

Serena had brought along a small notebook full of pictures of her mother, of herself, Bernie and Elinor, not knowing what or if anything Jason would like to know. She also brought along the sealed envelope that her mother had left her in the suitcase and a copy of her own letter for Jason to look at. As she was looking through the photo’s there was a loud repetitive knock at the door to which Alan apologised for the loudness and excused himself to go to answer it. “Are they here? Does she look like my mother?” He asks Alan before even saying hello, Alan replies “good morning Jason, they are in the living room and as for how she looks, that is for you to decide.” Jason took of his shoes, hung up his coat and placed his slippers on that were left there from when he was living with Alan before going into the living room to speak to his guests.

Jason stood before Bernie and held out his hand, Bernie stood up with Serena and Ellie following and shakes his hand complimenting him on the strength of his handshake before telling him her name, then introducing the mother, his Aunt and her daughter, his cousin. “You look like my mum you know. Same hair colour, well yours is slightly more darker as my mother had lots of grey in her hair, did you know she forgot to go to the hairdresser the day that she died?” He asked, Serena shook her head “i am so sorry to hear about what happened to your mum and grandparents Jason” and with permission she proceeded to inform Jason how she became aware that she had a sister, how she found out that his mother had died along with his grandparents and that he too was injured. Jason pulled down his trousers and showed his guests the scars from the surgery that he needed to fix the bones in his femur, no amount of tugging up of the trousers by Alan made the young man do it, he told them exactly what had been done; it was only when Alan explained that his Aunty and Bernie were Surgeons and would know what it entailed to fix him did he pull up his trouser legs and sit on the armchair closest to the window.

They talked for a while and Jason looked at the pictures and documentation that they had brought, they learned that he is at University and living on the campus, he is studying Mathematics and Physics to which the ladies said they were impressed, Ellie talked about her course at Bristol University briefly and what she was hoping to do for her Honours project in the next year. 

In a brief lull moment Jason asked what did his Aunty want from him? She was indeed taken aback by his bluntness but stated with a genuine smile on her face “just to get to know you Jason. Maybe we can have Sunday lunch together and meet up occasionally, what would you like?” He contemplated for a while and replied “well as I can’t have my mum or grandparents back I would like to have a family as I thought I was all alone, well apart from Alan here but he is more like a best friend than family.” The tension drained immediately from Serena and she asked him for a hug, “I only ever allowed my mum and grandparents to hug me before but as you are family, yes I would like a hug from you…..but I don’t do kisses.” Serena stood and held her arms open for him to walk into, when he did the grip was almost bear like. “I think I like you Aunty Serena but I must go as I have to be at the library in 40 minutes so I can study as it is the quietest time there and I am sure that the train back to the campus will be late again so I must catch the earlier one.” He left after shaking Bernie’s and Ellie’s hand, they said their goodbyes and swapped telephone numbers and addresses. They set a date for their next family get together as Jason called it which would be in 4 week exactly at Serena’s house where they would indeed have a Sunday roast with home made Yorkshire puddings, Jason asked if Alan could come too as he didn’t like travelling out of London alone, and of course he would be welcome at any visit.

When Jason finished his 1st year at University he agreed to spend the holiday at Serena’s new home with Bernie and Ellie. Alan came to visit once a week for a while, usually on a Sunday as even he can’t do Yorkshire puddings like Serena can as Jason tells him frequently and when it isn’t a Sunday then as per Alan’s request they have toad in the hole for that very reason too. 

The following year at Ellie’s graduation she invites Jason too, insists that the whole family has to be there “and that includes you Jason too” she says, Serena offers to come and pick him up and is stunned when he asks if he can live with her and commute to and from Holby University if he can change that is. Serena was delighted and took Bernie shopping for furniture, for his bedroom, promising that it will all be ready and set up for when he moves in. 

“I know I said I wanted to downsize but we couldn’t find anywhere suitable that was smaller…….but here now with you Bernie and our little family I am the happiest I have ever been.” She confesses one night while sitting on the sofa of their nearly new 6 bedroom home just 5 miles away from the hospital where they were all sat in the living room shouting out the most letters they can get on Countdown. More often than not Jason beat them all because of his mathematical knowledge although Serena was very good at the conundrums. Bernie agreed completely, there was not a lot left in life that was as perfect as this.

And that is how in my world Jason became part of Serena’s family.


	11. K - Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new bar opening in Holby and the new owner needs new staff.  
> Cue Alex and Bernie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, not my best work but I hope you enjoy nevertheless.

Holby City Centre was finally getting an up market wine bar targeting the older ladies and gentlemen of the town. The new proprietor Ms. Serena W. Campbell has come back from France amongst many other places where she spent her time training as a Sommelier, passing top of her class…..well except for making cocktails (mixology class) but cocktails really wasn’t her tipple of choice and her love for cocktails was well known throughout her class; even though it was a compulsory part of her course she was very vocal as to why she shouldn’t have to taste the ghastly sweet drinks. Her tutor Mr Ric Griffin tried his best to come up with at least one cocktail that contained her blessed shiraz only for her to snub him and called him a commoner through jest which he laughed at, only she could get away with anything like that. 

No her voice of tipple was red wine, specifically Shiraz where she has invested a lot of time and money into becoming a invested partner in a vineyard in France, thanks to the money that her late mother had left her in her will. She had a thought that if she could invest the money wisely then she could recoup the benefits later down the line and maybe just maybe own her own vineyard outright one day and not just have a majority share in it. She spent a few years using her Harvard MBA to the max to work out all the pro’s and con’s of starting your own business back in her home town.

The ‘Red Dress Wine Bar' was its name, the old Georgian House that looked on to the farming fields and hills looked quite picturesque from the outside, yet inside it needed a lot of renovation. In all fairness the now wine bar did have the necessary facilities for her to live above said establishment until she found someone suitable to run it for her full time while she sourced more wines from different countries, expanding her knowledge and maybe her vineyards. 

The type of staff she was after were around her own age (*coughs 40 years old) someone who can charm the snake out of its basket yet has enough common sense to put the lid back on when things get a little rowdy - deal with any inappropriate guests (drunk or otherwise). 

A flirt because most good bar tenders are flirts and that is a specialty of her own, they must give as good as they get and not be prudent about it. 

Then they have to know their wines, different regions, grapes, fruits and what age they are without looking up the short (very long and tedious) manual she has already prepared for them. 

So Serena places and advertisement for the bar staff on her new Facebook page, Instagram, Indeed and other various employment seeking websites hoping to find the right candidates for the position; in reality she was only looking to hire 2 people to start off with as the wine bar initially will only be open in the evenings until she can get planning permission to open the restaurant.

The advertisement read:   
Wanted - Bar Staff. Experience essential and must come with references. Please send C.V to Ms Serena Campbell (gives email address) Closing date 19/10/2020. Bar to be opened on the 31/10/2020.

Sitting bored in her friends apartment Bernie looks through the various job pages. Her time as a holiday rep and bar tender was over, her previous employer told her out right that she was just simply to old for the job no matter how good she looked in a white tank top and short denim shorts, as he leered over her and breathed in her sun creamed scent. It took all self control not to punch the short, stocky, dark haired (yet receding) bearded man into next year never mind next week. Alex - her best friend and bunking buddy - however was told that she could continue to work there for a few more years as she was slightly younger than the blonde; in support of her friend she told the manager of said establishment under no uncertain term where he could stick his job, she was going wherever Bernie was going. This is how they found themselves several weeks later back in Blighty, in Holby to be exact where Bernie grew up as a child. Thanks to some contacts from school days she was able to sort out new accommodation for them both with relative ease, also someone that would accept housing benefit until they found another job.

“Alex, come here, what do you think of this?” Bernie shouts from the back garden where she is sitting with a glass of Pinot Grigio in one hand and the rest of it sitting a bucket of ice at her feet. Alex peers out the back door, wipes her hands on the tea towel thats tucked into her chino shorts and wanders barefooted over to her friend and reads the job advertisement on Facebook over her friends shoulder. “Looks good, it’s in the area so no travel costs, we have experience too just maybe not in fine wines….. what have we got to lose?” The next thing they did while enjoying the late heat autumn heat was to write out their C.V’s and then emailing them off separately, hoping for the best.

Serena’s email notifications were driving her crazy, within 24 hours of her posting the job advertisement on the various sites she had over 300 applications. Some she could discard very easily as they had no experience at all and were applying for applying sake; some she took interest in but counted out because of their age, not wanting anyone young enough to be her daughter, not the look she was going for. Then there were some that sounded as though they were alcoholics and that wouldn’t do her business any good. That left her with around 40 to go through, 15 of those she invited for an interview.

Her idea initially was to invite them all in 15 minute time slots for an initial discussion, then if they were appropriate she would then invite them back later that afternoon for a group session, to see who works well together and she could sift the genuine wine enthusiasts from the fakers or cocktail mixers formally known as Mixologists.

Serena sent out appointment times for the applicants she was most impressed with or intrigued by, there was one person specifically that piqued her interest and that was Ms Berenice Griselda Wolfe, her name alone intrigues the interviewer and then there was Ms Alex Dawson too, as she notes the same home address and identical previous employments to her other interviewee, even down to their end dates. She wanted to know more about these two, they were definitely her front runners due to the various counties they have worked in. 

This is how it came that at 10:30 am Ms Berenice Wolfe strutted into the Georgian house with a khaki green Jacket on, a pristine white tailored shirt, skinny yet sinful black jeans and what could only be described as Army boots that have the best shine she has ever seen, including her Louis Vuitton red patent stilettos. She walks straight up to the bar, holds out her hand and introduces herself with what seems like almost military like authority and a good firm handshake. Taking the booth just off to the right they sit and discuss what Serena wants for her wine bar, in her staff and learns what experiences she has. Bernie flicks through the manual and asks if she can read it for a short while before commenting further and Serena is taken aback by this but in a positive way, she sees Berenice as a person that could be very meticulous which in her line of work is needed and she is impressed by her thirst for knowledge as she keeps asking questions pertinent to their conversation. Ms Wolfe wants to learn about the wines and Serena wants to know more about her in a personal sense not that she finds the courage to ask said questions. 

Bernie did admit during the initial interview that although she knows some wines, mainly cheaper and of less vintage varieties only because of her experience in local bars abroad where they tend to use their wines from the specific country itself and not bring in any wines from abroad unless they were working in an independent bar. She continued to explain that during peak season most of the venues she worked in were ‘all inclusive holiday parks’ who were trying to keep costs low and again only tended to use local beverages, she did reiterate that even though she isn’t well versed in all the varieties and is willing to educate herself before the start date if she is indeed acceptable to "Ms Campbell”. There is something the way that Bernie rolls her name off her tongue that makes her shiver, a shiver goes straight between her legs and makes her very wet indeed and this is just the first interviewee. 

The next few interviewees are not up to par and quite frankly she is very disappointed, their CV’s most certainly don’t add up to what she had been expecting, one person thought that Port was classed as a fine wine like Champagne as you can gather his interview didn’t last five minutes after that statement, which gave her time to watch her next interviewee, Ms Alex Dawson who turned up appropriately early, took it upon herself to very quietly to look around the house and bar area. Serena’s attention caught up with her when Alex greeted Ms Wolfe with a hug that seemed friendly but not in a ‘i’m in love you kind of way’. Serena’s face warmed as she watched Ms Dawson who was bending over the bar, arse in the air while peeking over the side to look at the selection of wine boxes already to be placed in the cellar until opening day or later on this afternoon. 

Serena next looks towards where Ms Wolfe is sitting, straddling the barstool, their eyes meet briefly before she lowers her head with what can only be described as a flushed face, she is aware that she has been caught out looking, staring, oogling - all of these at once. “What has got you all worked up?” Serena hears Alex asking Bernie, the blonde shakes her head allowing the curls to shimmy over her face, when her eyes lift to indicate silently who has caught her eye, they meet Serena’s once more and Alex knows exactly what has caused that reaction. “Ms Wolfe, I suggest that we at least try and get this job before you ruin it for the both of us, how about you just behave yourself just for now at least. Hmmm?” Bernie knew she had been caught out, never even bothered to deny it, yet she knows their gaze did something to them both. A little puzzled by their interactions Serena still didn’t know what to make of their relationship, were they lovers? Were they friends with benefits? Were they just friends? Either way she wanted to find out as much as she didn’t, gosh falling in love with a person you just met can be so complicated she thought. Who does that, fall in love with someone at first sight…….It’s not like it is in the fairytales, what the bloody hell am I going to do? Just have to be professional I suppose and hope that she makes the first move.

Needing a distraction she watches as Alex goes behind the bar, picks up a crate of wine as if she was picking up a 2lb dumbbell and very ‘very’ carefully places it on the bar without a clink being heard. So she too was careful and considerate of stock, Serena watches as she compares the bottles of similar varieties and placing them back on the floor where she found them. Alex carried on like this for a while, did the same to the last few boxes, humming and approving of certain selections then pulling her face at the champagne (she only brought Champagne because most wine bars have it for special occasions), Serena really did approve of her already and they haven’t even spoken yet.

At the end of the interviews Serena only 3 people were asked to go back later that afternoon, Ms B.G. Wolfe, Ms A. Dawson and Mr Michael Spence; who although had great experience and somewhat charm (for a man), he already seemed to grate on her nerves but his incessant ‘I know it all knowledge’ and outrageous over the top flirting, he deserved a chance at least just incase the two ladies weren’t as good as they seemed.

While Alex and Bernie were back at their flat and they were waiting for the afternoon session Bernie meticulously looked at the handbook, reading out what she thought was important tit bits of information to her flat mate and best friend, who then quizzed her in return. Between them they really needed this job and they wanted to work together again too, Alex especially as she wanted to go back to college in the daytime to do Hospitality and Catering NVQ; she already had all of the bar tendering qualifications that she needs for course already because she needed them to work in the various countries previously so the college were willing to bypass that part of the course and do more in depth catering.   
Alex wants to do something that means she can eventually own her own bar or pub out in the sticks, maybe even a little B&B. Her intentions were to study A Business and Management Course too but as she could only afford one course at the minute so she decided to do the subject that could bring her more income in for the time being, knowing she could also do the course afterwards anyway, for now she will start with Hospitality and Catering. 

Bernie however has no plans as of yet, she wanted to get settled back in the UK before making choices, she has spent too many years wandering from country to country, hiding her sexuality as many places still see lesbianism as an offence or sin. These past few weeks she feels calm and free, she feels more settled than she has in any country abroad for a long time, even though she hasn’t actively seemed female companionship for a long time she has started to wonder what it would actually be like. Yes Alex is great, her best friend and someone she will always love but there is no ‘i’m in love with you’ between them. Maybe now is the time to be brave? She thinks, now she doesn’t have to cater to every 18-30 year olds who just want to get bladdered all the time and are 10 years her junior, maybe just maybe her previous employer was right after all. 

3pm right on the dot Ms Wolfe and Ms Dawson walked through the doors of the Georgian house to find their opponent for the job, Mr Spence, seemingly to come onto Ms Campbell and she was was not amused at all, even though she had told him several times in the few seconds they were there he was still advancing, her backing away further. Bernie and Alex ran towards their potential boss to stand between them both, Bernie pulling Serena into her arms and turning so her back was to him while Alex took the bottle of champagne, shook it a few times vigorously and then flicked the cork with her thumb sending said cork flying in the air only to hit Mr Spence right between the eyes, him then falling backwards over the mop bucket and his small pert arse wedged deep in it; his arms and legs flailing around not able to grab onto anything to help himself up. 

“Oh dear” Alex said with a laugh “I am such a klutz, shall I try and help you up or shall I leave you there?” Serena and Bernie were laughing in each others arms at the sight, neither willing to let go of each other just yet. 

They were watching as Ms Dawson was happily drinking the spilt champagne off her hands then winces at the acrid taste, she turns to her friend and who will now be her employer for sure, “sorry, I don’t like champagne but I certainly wasn’t about to waste the good stuff you have lined up on this idiot who can’t take no for an answer. But I am sure you don’t mind.” To which Serena shakes her head in agreement with the slim brunette. “Let me take out the trash and we can get back to the interview yes?” Alex says as she wheels Mr Spence backwards, who still has his arse stuck in the mop bucket and flailing like a screaming toddler, out through the front door. Bernie and Serena watch the next scene from the bay seated window which is slightly ajar, sitting still embracing each other, they watch Alex who is trying pitifully and sarcastically to help him up (not really as she is enjoying his sulking too much), repeating “oh i’m sorry I am a klutz, lets try it this way instead.” 

With that she yanks hard on the handle using her foot to brace herself, splitting the bucket almost in half which sends Mr Spence flying and rolling down the slight embankment into the pond at the bottom which in turn scares the geese and swans, scares them so much they chase poor Mr Spence all the way out of the drive and off the property screaming like a banshee. 

“Serves him right?” Alex says as she comes back into the house wiping her wet hands all over her skinny jeans to find Bernie and Serena’s sitting cosily in the bay window, their faces so close to each others that if they moved a millimetre forwards they would be kissing. As soon as she comes into sight they both simultaneously move back slightly, Serena flummoxed as to what had just happened between them and previously with Mr Spence too. Trying to regain an equal footing she thanks them both for their help and tells them that they have the job if they so want it, they have a few hoops and courses to do first but most of it is done online, apart from the first aid course. 

Alex couldn’t stop the next sentence from spurting out joyously, “Bernie will help you with mouth to mouth and chest compressions if you want?” Bernie almost falls back onto the leather sofa that she is now standing next to and Serena shrieks in amusement that she would actually quite like that. “Are you?” Serena asks in a mild panic of what Alex was actually suggesting looking like a woman watching a tennis match between the two friends. “Oh god no, sorry …….. definitely not…….. I Seem to be such a klutz today, I promise I’m not normally like this.” Alex rambles on to try and save herself and her friend too “……I don’t usually give off mixed messages about us….. Berenice and myself are and will only ever be best friends. I can only just about live with her and have done for the past 15 years and thats because its been cheaper to share a place all these years, safer too being abroad and single ladies, men tend to take advantage.” Serena thinks that they’re like that here too! “There is no way I can think of her like that…….anyway she likes her ladies with curves and as you can see I don’t have any, unlike you.”

Alex quickly tries to shove the words of that last sentence back in her mouth but obviously that couldn’t happen. Bernie and Serena couldn’t look directly at each other after that tit bit revelation, albeit fantastic bit of news for them both. However they were trying to look at each other from the corner of their eyes to gauge each others reaction, both hoping that they had the same feelings for each other as Serena already knew that she had fallen in love with the blonde. 

Alex being Alex again couldn’t help herself, she knew that Bernie would never make the first move (never made the first move) and despite what she said earlier she can see these pair working out quite well together ‘having undeniable sexual chemistry’ so with a playful smirk she asks Serena if they can see the cellar. “I want to see how it is set up and look at the pipes etc” thinking that they needed to get back on track and do the interview Serena leads them through the bar, past the kitchen to the cellar doors. Alex graciously holds the cellar door open allowing Serena and Bernie to go down the stairs 1st, feeling the key was still in the lock, watched as her friend and potential boss (if she was about to be forgiven for what is about to happen) was about a third of the way down the stairs, then closed and locked the door with her on the opposite side. “Bloody hell, I am so clumsy today. Now you get it out of your systems, kiss, fuck…….whatever you need to do and then shout me……..I will be up here, setting up the bar ready.” 

Serena turns in a slight panic and was about to climb back up the stairs but before she can get past the blonde, Bernie puts one of her hands on the brunettes hip, the other at the nape of the neck and presses their bodies together, hearing a gasp Bernie decides to be brave for once and makes the first move. She joins their lips together tentatively at first before she pulls back needing to make sure that Serena wants this too. Serena immediately pulls away and walks down the rest of the stairs pulling Bernie along with her, they pause when on firm ground and look at each other with questioning eyes. 

Alex can see on the monitors up in the bar, a safety measure to keep check of the stock and because it is where the safe is too, when she shouts down “Be brave Bernie, you need this, she will be good for you” making the two ladies laugh into each other again, “will you?” Bernie asks. “I hope so” was Serena’s reply before kissing her new employee and soon to be partner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun and playful Alex.


	12. L - Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the become lovers.  
> Alternative Canon idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning this chapter has Explicit material in it.

L - Lover.

It really wasn’t suppose to be like this, whatever ‘this’ actually was.   
Previously all they did so far was them both sneaking around, sharing chaste wanton kisses. Neither of them putting a name to it, never feeling the need to discuss it really.

Just every now and then when they feel the need, they lock themselves away and kiss until neither of them can breathe, hands always stayed above the neckline, an unspoken agreement between them.

That was until this faithful day……. This time their hands wander and mouths wander. 

This time is different for so many reasons. 

Today this was the catalyst that changed everything.

A difficult surgery, especially for Serena. A young girl who looks remarkably like her dead daughter dies in front of them thanks to a drunk driver. 

It started like this.

Time of death called by Bernie who pulls Serena’s hands out of the young woman’s chest cavity. They watch as the nurses and ODP’s prep her for the mortuary for undoubtably an autopsy, knowing deep in their minds they did their best and there was nothing they could have done differently. 

Bernie pulls the top layer of Serena’s gloves off, then her own. Takes their masks off and strips them both of their gowns and lastly their lower layer of gloves. Serena is still silent, keeps a watch over the woman who is divesting her of her theatre protective gear. 

Every now and then their eyes meet and they know what will happen next, they know that both of them need to escape from the world that they are currently standing in.

As they go through their cleaning procedure they watch as the young girl is wheeled out in the mortuary box, they both have paperwork to fill in but they need to do this, their ‘thing’ first. 

It is a need, not a want.

Bernie thanks everyone for their hard work and leads Serena out through the double doors into the changing room, new sets of scrubs are donned on and they head back to their office. 

“Close the blinds and wait here, I will talk to next of kin then tell our staff that IF they need us they have to page us……..but only if it is an emergency. I will be back shortly.” Serena silently nods, her eyes drift to her daughters photograph as tears spill from her eyes. It is as if she has lost her daughter all over again.

The day of her daughters funeral was when this all started.   
Serena had fought with Edward who was of course drunk, he was having a go at Bernie stating that she should have saved his daughter and not Jason. In the end it was Bernie that slapped him after he was hurling abuse at Jason, calling him all sorts of names and some to do with him being ‘ a autistic waste of space!’ 

That was the last straw for for Bernie. 

She pushed Jason away from Edward, carefully into his Aunt’s arms. Wound Edward’s tie around her hand to keep him steady as she gave him one almighty full handed slap. Just as the blow landed she let go of his tie and pushed him to the floor, the bastard landing at his wife’s feet. Bernie threatened that if he spoke to Jason or Serena like that ever again she would so further damage to his face and other body parts, then promptly escorted Jason and his Aunt back home. After making sure that Jason was ok and safe in bed she went downstairs to make sure Serena was ok.

She wasn’t. Of course she wasn’t!

Serena was huddled on the floor in the foetal position, her sobs were snotty yet silent, the moment Bernie sat on the floor the brunette cuddled into her side. Tears finally dissipated, snot wiped and face cleaned by the blonde, their eyes met and Bernie whispered “I want to kiss you” and so they did, slow and languorously. When they finally broke apart it was Serena that spoke first, “I liked that. We should do it again sometime.” Bernie smiled shyly as she nodded in agreement before helping Serena into bed with another kiss before she heads home.

Back to today.

Bernie closes then locks their office door, wraps her arms around Serena until she melts into her body. Only when Serena’s arms go limp Bernie backs away just an inch, two at the most. Lifts Serena’s chin and whispers those words that is said anytime they do this. “I want to kiss you.” A nod is the signal as they bring their lips together, only this time neither hands go straight to each others heads. Serena’s hands go to Bernie’s waist pulling her back to her front and Bernie’s hands go straight underneath the brunettes scrub top, inching it higher and higher until they break apart and Bernie pulls it of, then her own.

After taking time to look at each other, their lips crash together again. Hungrier this time. 

Scratches made, deep begging moans escaping from their mouths, pinches being felt, bite marks left, nail indentations scarring their skin. 

Yet it was still not enough.

“I want you, I so so want you!” Serena states.   
“God yes……Here……Now!” Was Bernie’s immediate reply.

Clothes were divested of quickly and there was a tussle to who was going 1st until Serena backed Bernie onto the filing cabinet, “I want you!” She states again, Bernie nods and watches as her co-lead sinks to her knees and bites her right on her curly mons causing her to beg.   
Needing to gain purchase for the oncoming onslaught the Trauma Surgeon’s hands gripped the cabinet as tight as she could, her knuckles already white, as she widens her legs giving Serena as much room as she wants. 

There is no gentleness about this, no second guessing what the other needs, this is carnal.

Three fingers on her right hand delve deep into Bernie’s core, with her left palm rubbing the curly hairs on the blonde’s mons, spreading her wetness all around the area. Sensing that Bernie needs more she places the palm of her hand on the curly wet hairs, places her forefinger and middle finger going either side of her clit and widens her lips to gain the access she needs. Looking up at the blonde and being granted permission Serena lowers her head and greedily laps and sucks on Bernie’s clit, keeping eye contact she hears the blonde growl, with her strength depleting quickly Serena makes a last ditch effort and speeds up, hammers her harder and scrapes her teeth over her nub. Bernie’s eyes roll back in her head, “I’m…..I…..S’rna” She states as she locks eyes once more and lets go.

Bernie breaks, her cum leaking all over Serena’s hand and chest, she slows her fingers down and lets go of her clit from her mouth but she doesn’t stop until Bernie lowers her legs and pushes her away. 

They stay in that position until Bernie recovers her breath, not that it takes long.

It is her turn now.

Bernie lowers herself onto the floor as her legs won’t keep her upright just yet. She appraises the way the Vascular Surgeon is right now, naked, sweaty, legs open and she can smell how aroused she is, her own wetness dripping down the brunettes chin and chest, oh she so wants to lick it off her but that will have to wait.

Needing permission to go ahead Bernie uses her left hand to grip Serena’s hair tightly, she hears her gasp and wonders if this is too harsh so she turns the brunettes head towards her, seeking eye contact Bernie asks her if this is ok. Serena smirks, god she is gonna wipe that smirk of her face if she agrees to this. 

“Please….Please Bernie I want this……Fuck I need you!” That is what triggers the next set of movements.

With a swift tug Serena is now facing where Bernie was once sitting, gaining more purchase in her hair Bernie pulls so she has access to her neck and just as she bites and sucks leaving what will be no doubt another bruise she uses her right hand and stokes the brunette’s core, gaining as much wetness as she can onto her fingers. 

She hears Serena moan, she wants to hear that again and again, she wants more from the brunette.

With her fingers suitable wet she places them just over her clit, circling gently making Serena buck for more pressure, her begs become more incoherent each time she circles. 

Wanting to up the anti she choses another place to bite and suck on Serena’s neck, this time picking just under her ear as she lowers her fingers so the heel of her hand is directly on her clit, while her fingertips at her entrance and she rubs and rubs, until she feels a gush of wetness, knowing instinctively that Serena hasn’t cum just yet.

Lifting her teeth and lips of Serena’s neck she changes her position slightly and then plunges her 3 fingers into her core, she watches Serena’s eyes close, wanting to leave another mark she takes her mouth to the breast closest to her (left one) in time with each swipes she bites to her nipple and then sucks and laps hard until she sees her face flinch in pain. 

Not wanting to stop just yet as she really wants to make the brunette orgasm hard, she decides on a different tactic. She pulls harder on her hair and bends Serena backwards so her hands go to the floor to keep herself steady, she watches as Serena’s legs go that little bit wider to accommodate the new position yet she is thrusting in time with Bernie’s hand. 

Noting that her co-lead’s body is shaking and taut, she instinctively knows that she will orgasm hard soon, of her own doing.

She wants that to be now!

Taking no mercy, not that she has shown much in the past 15 minutes or so she places her mouth at Serena’s pulse point she bites then sucks just as her fingers speeds up and she thrusts deep inside harder. 

Too hard she thinks briefly but then Serena bows even tighter. 

Serena whispers her name and she cums, her orgasm doesn’t end and Bernie doesn’t stop, she keeps going until the brunettes arms give way, her legs following very quickly afterwards and she is lying spread eagled on their office floor with Bernie lying on top of her.

Neither can speak for a while, the phone on their desk rings but it goes ignored. 

Serena comes around 1st, her fingers stroking her friends hair in one hand as she finds Bernie’s hand with the other. Their fingers entwine as they lie their getting their breaths back. 

With a little shuffle they lie side by side, now able to look each other in the eye, “I want to do that again” Serena says sincerely, like there is something else, something more there, when she can finally breathe normally. “I do too,” Bernie replies with a beaming smile. “But not on the floor in our office. I want the next time to be in either my or your bed, after we go on a date.” Serena beams a smile “I’d like that.”

That is how they become lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I too harsh?


	13. M - Marital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married life was never as boring as their previous marriages.

Marital life can be boring, mundane, repetitive…..a few words to say the least. When Bernie was married to Marcus that exactly what she thought what married life was about, especially when she was back from her tours. Even she admitted that it lead to a lot of arguments, she always felt as though she was never good enough or did anything right.   
It was the snarky comments that came from Marcus’ parents that hurt the most, often telling her that she should be more ladylike and a proper mother, women don’t fight. No matter how many times she stated that she is non-combatant they never listened. Their response was “you have a gun and wear protective gear so you obviously are!” Yes she had used that gun more times than she could count but only when her life, or her team’s lives, her patients lives were in danger.  
Hence why she chose to be away so often.  
Her children understood to some degree, there were soldiers lives to be saved, innocent victims too that have been caught up in the war. They never begrudged her leaving, they just missed her.

Cheating, lying, manipulative, alcoholic, was Edward, Serena’s husband. He once nearly got her fired and sent before the BMC for misconduct, as a patient died. Serena thinking it was her fault until one of the ODP’s reported him for being drunk while on shift, while he was the Anaesthetist on this patient. He was tested for alcohol which he failed, the subsequent autopsy showed that he didn’t anaesthetise the patient properly which is what caused the cardiac event.   
His manipulation know no bounds, he even used his daughter to get Serena to take him back, to do what he wants which includes trying again as a family. That didn’t last long, his relationship with Serena and Elinor finally ended when mother and daughter found him in bed with Ellie’s best friend one Saturday evening, when they unexpectedly came home early from their shopping trip as Serena was called into work the next day.  
She wouldn’t really mind but their sex life was the same thing, boring, always how he wants it an never how she did. Monotonous she once called her sex life. All she ever had to do was lie on her back and “enjoy the ride” he once said, she never enjoyed it!  
They had too constant arguments about household chores, Edward always stated that was a woman’s job. Even if she worked longer hours than he did, Serena still had to make sure the house was clean and tidy. Oh and Elinor was not to lift a finger according to him, she was a princess and had to treated like one, no daughter of his was to lift a finger in regards to housework or cooking.

Being married to each other was completely different.   
They had been married now for four years and counting.

Yes they still had their chores at home to do, usually split evenly between them. Bernie enjoys the hours spent ironing while Serena loves to dust and hoover. They take it in turns to take out the bins, clean the toilet and cooking.   
Serena loves it when it is Bernie’s turn to cook. Her time on tour was yes spent treating patients and a lot of that time was during times of peace, when families needed treating they often fed them as thanks. Bernie always tried to help in their kitchens, asked questions about spices and how to cook the dishes. She wanted to learn and more often than not the women were only to grateful to allow her to watch, to help and to enjoy their traditional dishes.

Serena remembers clearly the frosty reception Bernie got from Elinor because she was in a relationship with a woman. That was until Bernie cooked for her. A request from Elinor to have this particular dish after hearing her mother state how much she enjoyed it; A test almost to see if Bernie was willing to be there for her mother and to some extents her too now she has nothing to do with her father. Bernie was, she cooked for hours while taking the time to talk to Elinor. She confidently answered all of Elinor’s concerns and Serena was impressed by the adult conversation that they were having, no heated words just reassurances that Bernie would never do what Edward did. That if Ellie was in trouble then her second port of call was her, her first port of call will always be her mother.

Yet Bernie likes the traditional English dishes that Serena does so well. Toad in the Hole is usually on a Wednesday when Jason and his family visit, Sunday roasts always on a Sunday (of course), surrounded by both of their families, unless they are both called into work and then there is their combined efforts of Italian. Bernie enjoys making fresh pasta and bread while Serena loves making the sauces, usually with a healthy helping of red wine. It was their love of Italian foods that brought them together in the first place, their lots of meal out that were not dates yet felt like them each one they had together. 

One Christmas they both had Italian cooking lessons off their children as a joint present. Noting how they always chose to go out for an Italian meal and never cooking it at home, unless it was a ‘ping it meal for two’, after Jason asking why one Sunday Bernie admitted she doesn’t know how to make the meals as nice as their favourite restaurant, no matter how many cookbooks they have gone though.  
This present was a mid-week break in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, their mornings where their own and their afternoons they were privately taught by an Italian chef. After a brief consultation on their favourite foods they would like to learn how to cook he devised a few dishes, one to cook per afternoon.  
They learned how to make fresh Pasta, various sauces for different dishes and that pineapple most definitely does not go on pizza much to Bernie’s dismay.  
At least they had fun, spent time together uninterrupted and gained new skills.

Jealousy in their relationship was never really an issue. They trusted each other complicity however jealousy does rear its head every now and then, never in a bad way though.

Bernie likes being jealous sometimes because it allows her to show to Serena that she is hers and hers alone, usually when they are in the bedroom (if they make it that far into the house). 

There are times when Serena will openly flirt with others just to get that reaction out of her wife. On one particular occasion Serena was cornered by Guy Self, from the way to looked to onlookers, Guy Self was propositioning Serena which of course he was just not. Serena just wanted it to look that way for Bernie’s benefit and for hers later on. Serena was the Deputy CEO and he wanted more money to fund his new unit and she was practically making him beg. A thought did cross her mind to make him get on his knees but what wouldn’t have the desired effect on her wife that it was currently having.   
The problem was that Serena was horny and has been all day thanks to the bloody menopause and not having sex for nearly a week thanks to being on different opposing shifts.   
When Guy finished his speech, Serena promised to give his proposal consideration which made Mr Self kiss her on the cheek yet very close to her mouth. 

Bernie was on fire! She was so Jealous that Serena knew what she was in for later that day.

A few hours later their shift finished on time, Serena got her reward and Bernie got to show her that Serena was hers, and hers alone!

Married life yes can be boring but it was never that with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for not putting smut in it.  
> I can expand if you want it.


	14. Nosy

N - Nosy.

Bernie was now capable of living alone thanks to the IED that brought her back from the Middle East. Yes she was battered and bruised but thankfully still alive. Bernie had divorced Marcus three years into her service as he gave her an ultimatum, him or the Army as she was due to be deployed soon. After thinking hard about her options she filed for divorce, she wasn’t willing to leave her beloved Army after she trained so hard to become a Doctor - a bloody good one at that then passing out after training at Sandringham to become an Officer in Her Majesty’s Army. He wanted a family, Bernie had told him from the beginning that she never wanted to become a mother. They had argued many a time that she wasn’t there to cook him his tea after he finished at their local NHS hospital, she hadn’t cleaned his clothes yet he had brought an easy to use washing machine and his shirts weren’t ironed, “well take them to the bloody laundrette, they will happily wash and iron them for you” she once retorted is argument in return was “why should I, that is why I have a bloody wife.” Yes she nearly killed him there and then. After more and more discussions being unheard by her husband about the fact she wasn’t willing to become a mother and stay at home chained to the kitchen sink as per his wishes, she wanted to become the best Trauma Surgeon that the Army and the British Military had trained, she told him to leave their home, go back to his mothers and think about the ultimatum he had given, after 24 hours she had made the decision for him when she threw the divorce papers under his nose.

This was her life now, she was back in the UK, living alone sort of, as much as you can be living on the Army base. Bernie’s fitness was back up to par with what was expected for the Army to pass muster but that wasn’t good enough in her books. She wanted to be the best, she wanted to beat her own records that she set only just before the IED sent her for treatment into her own Trauma Hospital. 

While on leave she had completed a new training pack for the NHS to learn how to build their own trauma units and treat any patients in need. Her superior Officer was so pleased he implemented the training straight away, there were will participants from all over Great Britain and the Commonwealth. When the time came to go their first ‘camp’ as she called it, she still wasn’t signed off to be back at the hospital. Bernie was disgusted that she couldn’t teach her own syllabus at the Trauma facility she set up from scratch.

So she wanted to go!  
She wanted to be nosy…..   
How do I go in there incognito?   
How do I make sure that they are doing my training course correctly?  
She thinks and plans ahead.

Knowing she would need to be unnoticed she made an appointment at the hair salon just in the village where the barracks is. She booked herself in for the full manicure, pedicure, hair colour and a blow dry. After a brief discussion with the hair stylist she decided to go bleach blonde and have her nails just with a clean polish on them.  
Then she went on a little shopping trip, if she was going to sneak in she needed civilian clothing. After a brief look in her wardrobe she noticed that most of her civvy clothes are what Marcus brought for her so she bagged them up and took them to the charity shop then proceeded to buy a ‘new wardrobe’ full of clothes that ‘she’ liked.

On the 1st day of training she put a little thought into what she would wear, she applied a little makeup, a spritz of her favourite perfume, donned on a pair of dark blue skin tight skinny jeans, a deep green open collared shirt, she rolled her sleeves just under her elbows then rucked it up so it was above the elbow per hospital policy. A pair of ‘Dr. Martens’ boots which she changed the laces to pride ones and added a few extra curls in her hair that was now just too short to put in a pony tail or bun.

Upon arriving at the Trauma Unit where everyone was to meet, she waited, watched and counted. A few people hadn’t turned up, she made sure she was one of the last to enter so she could see which name badge would be available, she picked up the badge with the name that was left, hoping that no one in the group knew who was ‘Ms Beaumont’. As she was the last and thank goodness fairly tall she stood at the back, watched as her understudy took her class. What she hadn’t been aware of a few hours in was her boss, General Mckay had come in to see how it all was going, Bernie was half way through asking a question that she knew her understudy always struggles with in theatre when she was ordered to go outside by the General. After having a few crossed words he authorised her to stay but she must keep her mouth shut and not intervene again.

Like that is ever going to happen.

After mingling when they broke for coffee, Bernie noted some names she already had heard of, she had read a few articles that they had written in the Lancet, followed certain people as they helped to innovate certain procedures and techniques that she tweaked then used while in the middle east, at war. However there was one particular woman that she wanted to get to more and not for the reasons you think because yes, she was a published medic, she has had many published articles and in not all of them were medical based, some were financial too all within a hospital setting. 

It was the woman who has been on her locker door for as long as she can remember. Her picture was taken for ‘The Lancet’ to which Bernie brought several copies of and took this one particular article regarding Femoral Artery Bypass, wherever she went throughout the world. The limited time she was on Facebook she hunted for this illustrious surgeon, managed to finally hind her and eventually managed to press the ‘friend request’ button had was ecstatic when it was accepted and then the Vascular Surgeon then followed her back. On Twitter Ms Campbell was much easier to follow, she could see and dream of a life with the now divorced Vascular Surgeon after seeing her divorce party streamed all over Twitter thanks to someone called Sian who was seen with a much younger man on her arm. Her own profile of @tsurgeon_wolfe made her a little incognito to her crush, or so she thought, she would find out later that was not the case.

Mid way though the second act as she noted it down on her lesson plan, Bernie's phone vibrated in her pocket. A private message tweet came to her attention that left her looking like a fish out of water and bright red. “You should be teaching this group” from @Vassurg_swc, Bernie’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, when Bernie looked around the person of so many of her dreams had disappeared.   
There was three dots at the bottom of the private chat, was Serena waiting for a reply?   
What should she say?   
Bernie was just about to reply when another message came in “I’m bored already, you are far more engaging than this lot on your twitter account with those gifs you are so fond of……Are they trying to get me to suck eggs?” Bernie couldn’t help but send out her honking laugh which got her another telling off from her General who told her to go elsewhere. This time thanks to a little dutch courage Bernie did reply, “come with me and I can teach you a thing or two ;-)” Bernie waited outside the theatres doors, as soon as Serena excused herself from the group and left the scrub room, Bernie grabbed her by the arm and they ran like school children all the way to Bernie’s home on the barracks.

They spent the afternoon talking, discussing procedures and surgeries while drinking coffee. They ordered take away and their conversation got onto more personal matters, when Serena went a little quiet Bernie berated herself for being nosy. After a brief silence Serena took a deep breath, told her about her marriage and the reason as to why she couldn’t have any children, her mothers death and the male chauvinist workplace she is currently working in, how she has been passed over for ‘men’ who have less qualifications and experience than she has. Bernie can definitely relate to that last piece of information, in the end Serena admits Bernie has more points in that department.

Something changes late into the evening, camaraderie brings them together, sort of kin ship. More than that, Bernie a little tipsy admits that she has been a follower of Ms Campbell for a while and Serena admits that she likes that idea, that she too has followed the Trauma Surgeon with hope that they meet up one day. Serena also admitted that she was told that Bernie would be teaching this week, that she was aware that Bernie was based back in the UK and why, “that is why when I was told I needed to do further training, I didn’t object.” Bernie wanted to ask, she was getting nervous and Serena laid her fingers over Bernie’s very lightly, waited patiently for her new friend to get the courage to say what she wants too.  
“Why else didn’t you object to the training Serena, we both know that most of this is beneath you. You taught me a few things too that are being taught today?” Serena stroked her fingers over Bernie’s, rubber her thumb over the pulse point on her wrist and shay stated without eye contact that she wanted to meet her, on a personal level and not because of work. “I was hoping to ask you out for a meal, you me bottle of wine and some Italian food?”

Their eyes meet, a darkness has grown in each others eyes that is no longer friendly, it is lust, desire. “I like you Serena, I more than like you.” Bernie states as they keep eye contact, her nerves holding better than she feels right now. “I more than like you too” Serena replies with a nervous smile. It takes a few seconds for Bernie to process what her new friend has admitted before she shuffles forwards, plays with the ends of the brunettes hair and leans in for their first kiss. Serena’s hands go to Bernie’s neck as she lifts slightly to so their lips are perfectly aligned, moans drift off into the night air and Bernie has never being so grateful for her being nosy, consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I got a little off track with this one. If so I am sorry xx


	15. O - Ouch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is hurt and who could her Dr be?

O - Ouch

Serena sometimes is her own worst enemy! She knows going out for drinks with Sian AND Fleur is a bad idea, nonetheless she didn’t take much persuading in going to the opening of ‘Gossip’ the new gay bar in town. 

This is why now she is lying on the cold tiled floor after slipped and fell off the bar, just to give you an idea what she was doing……..she was dancing topless just in her bra (pole dancing to be more precise). In all fairness she has a large amount of women fawning all over her as she was sprawled on the floor. Yes ok, the women just happened to be drunk as a skunk but they are doing more than her two best friends are right now. Sian is in a fit of giggles to the point of almost wetting herself and Fleur is still recording the whole thing while whooping telling her to get up and start again. 

Luckily for Serena the bar staff called for an ambulance and she is swiftly taken into A&E after begging the two paramedics not to take her to St. James’ as she worked there, she didn’t want her staff to treat her in the state that she was.

After a swift diagnosis of a dislocated shoulder and minor contusions they attempted to put her shoulder back into place but they were not successful so they sent her up to AAU where she would be taken to theatre. Serena yes still quite drunk and high on morphine plus other medication is refusing to be treated by any male Dr. In A&E Jacob, Dr Masood and Dr Hardy had attempted to relocate it trying various methods but to no avail. They even took instruction from Serena herself before she was given another pain medication but still no success. Serena thought that between them they didn’t have enough strength. So by the time she got to AAU (her ward at St James’) she stated quite firmly to Nurse Fletcher that she was to be treated by a female Dr. 

Fletch promised her the best Dr on AAU, he asked another nurse to quickly get Bernie to which Serena protested again - loudly across the ward - that it needs a woman’s touch. Fletch just grinned and told her to be patient, to “wait and see Ms Campbell, you will be surprised”.  
“Ding Dong!” Serena said with a saucy smirk on her face as a tall, blonde haired woman with a decent amount of muscles came to stand at the base of her bed asking what the problem was. Bernie huffs and eye rolls, yet notices the twinkle in the patients eye. 

She knows that this rather attractive patient could be trouble.

After telling Fletch what she needs, him topping up Serena’s pain medication and permission sought from the brunette to try again before taking her into theatre they are braced and ready. 

Bernie starts her countdown from five (not the usual 3 as she usually tugs it back into place on 3) but on 4 the two women get caught up in an eye staring competition. Bernie hasn’t said anything and Fletch looks at them bemusedly between the Dr and the patient. “Ms Wolfe if you don’t hurry up I am worried that Ms Campbell here will devour you or at least kiss you!” Serena smirks again, keeping eye contact she makes a growl sound to confirm that the Head Nurse’s thoughts are definitely correct and Bernie blooms a bright red colour, she thinks that would be quite nice too! 

Fletch starts the countdown again and on 3 Bernie all while keeping eye contact tugs and snaps Serena’s collarbone back into place. A whimper erupts from Serena whose hand cover’s Bernie’s in thanks as she holds it in place while Fletch places the sling on. “Thank you Bernie” Serena says in earnest, “I am sure that you can find someway to say thank you, another day perhaps?”That is how Serena ends up on AAU the following morning with 2 ‘strong and hot’ coffees, her phone number scribbled on the bag with the pain au chocolate and a small card to the ward staff mentioning Bernie and Fletch particularly for treating her. Later after her shift ends, Bernie messages Serena asking her if she wants to grab some food sometime, ‘like a date?’ The swift reply comes, ‘as long as I am paying…..are you free tonight Major?’

Indeed she was.


	16. Package.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of angst and a little bit of fluff.

P - Package.

They are revamping their office, it has been years since it has had a lick of paint and Hansen as finally agreed to them redecorating, if they can pack up their office, themselves in time before the decorating team leaves as they finished early due to Ms Naylor overseeing the redecoration of her ward that was completed before the estimated date; they were too scared of her to run over on the time frame.

Packing their office yes is a chore but it meant that they would know where everything was while it was being redecorated and Hansen told them they had to do it themselves. While Bernie was away treating a trauma patient Serena carried on emptying Bernie’s drawers that were full of sweet wrappers, empty biscuit packet and lots of sheets of paper with various scribbles and doodles on them. On the last drawer of her desk, right at the bottom, in the right hand corner there was a small black velvet box. 

Serena sat with a thump on Bernie’s back supportive chair and twiddles with the box in her hands. Surely this was what she thought it was, ok they hadn’t discussed marriage per-say but she wasn’t against the idea, especially with her BMAM. 

But if Bernie had brought her an engagement ring then surely she was thinking about it too? They have now been partners (in crime if you ask any of the staff) for about 2 years and all was going well, fantastic even. In that time Elinor and Charlotte had become best of friends and Uni buddies, while Jason was good friends with Cameron, enjoying the odd rugby match or two when shifts and childcare was allowed.

Serena was about to open the box when a knock at the door meant she had work to do, she placed the black box back where she found it and thought nothing of it until later that day when they were back in the office sorting their respective boxes out.

Three hours later and a bottle of wine opened as their shift had technically finished they set to work again. After Serena telling her where she had got up to Bernie set to work on emptying her final drawer.

“Fuck!” Bernie said as she threw the box that Serena had found earlier across the room and into the bin near the brunettes feet, it missed and hit Serena on the leg and rolled between her feet. Bernie with a face like thunder swiftly covers the space but Serena gets to the box first and wonders why Bernie would be throwing what she thought was an engagement ring, possibly her engagement ring away. Before she could think no more of it she opens the box to find a square diamond cut engagement ring and two wedding rings in there; she can clearly see that one of them is a mans wedding band. With tears in her eyes she swiftly hands them over to Bernie to do what she wants with them, excuses herself and heads out of the office and hides in Hanses’s empty office where she can spend the time to process and to compose herself again.

It takes her a while but Bernie does find Serena. She is all wrapped in herself with tears still streaming down her face, Bernie carefully approaches, kneels down on one knee and that sets Serena sobbing again. Doing what she can only think of in that moment Bernie pulls up Serena in her arms, turns them around as they cuddle together on Hansen’s large leather sofa and that is how they stay until Serena stops crying. Bernie asks tentatively and quietly what had she done wrong but Serena stated flatly that she had done nothing wrong and she hadn’t! It was her. She had gotten the wrong end of the stick, got her hopes up and she was foolish. Bernie didn’t agree at all, she couldn’t understand why her partner was feeling like this. Hoping to gain more answers Bernie in her round about way asks her why she is feeling like this to which Serena responds vaguely and tries to sweep it under the carpet.  
Deciding that Serena tells her when she is ready they head back downstairs to their office and finish the rest of the packing.

A few days later and Bernie notices that Serena is still a little sad, knows her partner is upset as her smile can’t quite meet her eyes.

Serena knows she needs to speak to someone, knows it can’t be Bernie so she picks up the telephone and speaks to her long time friend, Sian who makes her see sense. “Why don’t you propose if you want it so much? It is the 21st century. Why does your BMAM have to do it? You bloody propose if you want it that badly.” After much consideration, knowing Sian is right, Serena knows she is going to have to propose, hoping that Bernie will say yes.

Another few days pass when Serena on her lunch break heads into town to the jewellers to find the most exquisite ring that comes with a matching wedding band that fit together, just like they do. She checks the size after taking one of Bernie’s rings from her jewellery box; the jeweller says it will take a few days to adjust it and she can come back at the end of the week to collect, which she does. 

A week later Serena and Bernie enjoy a meal at home, they are sitting listening to a play list of love songs that Serena has made up (with the help of Jason) specifically for tonight. Bernie can see that Serena is almost back to her normal self but seems nervous and asks her why, the blonde was worried that her outburst in the office made Serena feel frightened and tells her so. Serena needs to reassure her partner that is not the case so she tells her about the box she found in her drawer. What she thought it was and how stupid she felt when it wasn’t what she thought. Bernie kisses her worries away and apologies though she has no need too, she does it anyway.

When they finish kissing, before it starts something that will be happening later if Serena gets a yes, she excuses herself and heads into the hallway. She comes back in less than a minute later and curls up against her woman. “I have a package for you. Seeing that box made me realise something and I do hope you want the same thing.” Bernie beams her a smile, after the conversation no less than ten minutes ago she knows what is coming and sits herself facing the brunette who is visibly shaking. Serena hands over the red velvet box and gets off the chair onto one knee.   
“Berenice will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to your own ending, feel free to let me know.


	17. Rub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie wants more than to be a patient to her Physiotherapist and Chiropractor.

R - Rub

It has been a while since Bernie’s back had given way. She has been seeing her regular Physiotherapist and Chiropractor (the same person) for around a year now. Every week, as regular as clockwork her clinician puts her through her paces, ices her back when needs and really knows how to make her grimace and moan when she hits the right knot or spot. 

There is only one problem.

Bernie cannot stop having inappropriate thoughts about her when she is alone late at night and in bed.

The curvaceous brunette always has a smile for her.   
Those brown eyes sparkle as she laughs.  
Her tone of voice makes her toes curl.  
Her hands are so soft yet strong and she loves the feel of them touching her all over her body. 

As she lays there, feeling the woman’s fingers untangle each knot, Bernie has images floating in her head of what those fingers could do elsewhere on her body.   
As she relaxes into the massage when her therapist hits a particular spot (spots if she was honest with herself) on several occasions the moans she cannot stop from escaping are of lust and not of pain, she doesn’t really have any pain anymore.   
Bernie wishes that her thumbs brush that little bit higher on her thigh, knows it is never going to happen as this woman is ever professional, but in her mind she wants to feel it all the same. 

When it is time to go, her time is up, she carefully turns herself and sits, a few times her towel that is supposed to be covering her modesty has slipped to stay bunched at her hips, her small breasts (too small according to Bernie) are on show and she can see Serena flushing and watching her from the side, she tries in vain to seem as though she hadn’t seen her client’s naked breasts, the scar that is like a zip down the centre of her chest and a lot more smaller ones dotting her sides and back.  
*************************************************************************************

One morning around a month ago Bernie asks for an extended appointments to start from her next session which Serena agrees sceptically, she doesn’t know why Bernie would need more time as they never rush their sessions, never needed to but when she attends her 1st extended session Bernie walks in with a mug full of coffee and hands it to Serena and sits on the sofa with a pat inviting her to sit next to her and not on her office chair, with a blush her physiotherapist sits and they drink their coffee in silence.

When the quietness of the room becomes unbearable Serena asks if Bernie is ready to get started, “of course Ms. Campbell but please keep those hands warm and please heat the massage oil.” Serena laughs she remembers once on a cold day Bernie squealing like a school girl as her well cold oiled hands came into contact with Bernie’s pale toned skin. 

Serena had to walk to work on that day, the snow had fallen quite heavily and the wind made it feel even colder than it was supposed to be. On top of that Serena had to walk to her practice thanks to her car not starting (bloody typical), a dead battery she thought. Because of the lengthy walk her fingers were like ice as she had forgotten her gloves and their session had to be started as soon as she arrived otherwise she would run late all day and Bernie was already bouncing on the balls of her toes trying to keep warm as she waited for her to arrive.

*************************************************************************************

This appointment goes a little differently.

Bernie goes behind the curtains to strip bare and to cover her body with a thin silk dressing gown all as per usual, when she emerges she opens her robe, lays down on the massage bench on her front and waits for Serena to drape a warm towel over her bottom covering her modesty, then she takes her arms out of the dressing gown and Serena takes it from her, where it was placed on the back of Serena’s office chair until needed again.

“Ready?” Serena asks, Bernie shuffles a little, tucks her bust in so she could lay comfortably then gives a little nod whilst retorting “as ready as you are.” Serena lathers up her hands and gets to work. She starts at her neck and shoulders and works her way down the blondes toned and scarred body.   
“You seems on edge today, tense……..any reason for that?” Serena asks as she continues to knead another knot she has come across and Bernie moans, a deep throaty moan that makes her blush, them both blush. Bernie never answers so Serena keeps probing in more ways than one. “So why the extra session? You know we can have a coffee anytime you like, you don’t have to pay me to spend time with you. You know that surely by now Berenice?” Bernie leans up and looks her dead in the eye, a little surprised she has been caught out and by the use of her full name, which hasn’t been used since their initial meeting. “No?” She squarks out hoping the answer would be yes. “Why don’t you ask me and see what answer you get.” Serena replies her hands visibly shaking as she spreads them over Bernie’s rib cage.

With a deep breath Bernie pulls herself into a sitting position and forgets completely that she is naked all bar a towel that is now bunched at her waist. Maintaining eye contact she asks “erm….would you like to go for a drink sometime, for a coffee? Maybe something stronger?” Serena moves just so she is directly in front of her client, “well if it is just coffee then yes, but if it is more than that, just so we are clear on where we both stand, then I need to send you elsewhere……conflicts of interests etc, etc, etc.” Serena’s eyes ever so slightly lower as she repeats the “etc” then looks Bernie directly in her eye. 

She can feel and Serena’s fingers going out to reach her but as the clinician pulls back just as her fingers lightly touch the blondes knee, she needs confirmation before they go any further. Bernie senses this and wants to make her feeling clear so she entwines their fingers together, strokes the side of Serena’s hand as she asks her out on a date. “Well a glass of wine goes well with a meal, if you would like?” her nervousness now abating slightly as she can see Serena smiling with something glinting in her eye. “But I don’t need the referral, I only keep coming back to see you, and if my back plays up again then I am sure you won’t mind giving me a rub?” Serena steps back, untangles her right hand from Bernie’s and squeezes even tighter with her left. Bernie watches as she brings up her plan and types out in bold letters ‘discharged’. 

Bernie tugs her back into her orbit before she can press save and kisses her and her former physiotherapist and Chiropractor kisses her backP

Yes Bernie did return to where Serena works but not as a patient but as her partner, her girlfriend eventually her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a boring one.


	18. S - Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

S - Save

Mogadishu was hot this time of year, well if you ask Serena it is always hot here but today was unbearable. Serena has been tasked to go to the hospital to retrieve a patient who had hired a private jet with a on board medical team as he is deemed unfit to fly otherwise to take him to the nearest airport to their hospital. This VIP patient is being admitted to the Trauma Unit as a private patient who has previously donated a lot of money and will donate even more if they can solve his problem and of course Serena is far better with entertaining high value benefactors (This would be Bernie’s worst nightmare). 

Serena is waiting in the shade just off the private runway of Aden Adde International Airport waiting for her patient to arrive where she is talking to Bernie on her mobile, stating that the plane is in bound and they will be around 40 minutes until they arrive at the hospital pending traffic conditions and a swift handover. Soon enough the handover was completed and the patient was taken directly from the plane onto the ambulance which was waiting for them in the hanger. As the ambulance was about to exit the airport security gates a large explosion tore through the section of the airport they are in; sending the emergency vehicle into the air like a toy car being thrown by a toddler, it finally came to a stop where it was mangled in the fence on the outskirts of the airport.

Bernie was ushered into her personal office by her Registrar who was making sure the private room and theatre was all set up ready and waiting for their patient to arrive; when he heard on the radio that an explosion had occurred, upon switching on the T.V in the patients room he saw the devastation. Saw what was left of the airport and then the hospital’s ambulance with its front end ripped away, glass blown out and no one emerging from the vehicle. After a few stuttering starts he told the Trauma Medic what he saw on the News Channel and showed her the on her computer.   
Bernie makes a few phone calls, organises her teams then kits herself up ready to go, all while trying to ring Serena’s mobile. 

No answer. 

Her only task in her head was to see if her partner was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me.  
> Read the next chapter to see if the infamous Major Bernie Wolfe can save Serena.


	19. T - Trauma/Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from S.

T - Trauma / Tears

The police gave the medics an escort, they were well aware that there was still a threat of another bomb going off so the Somalian Army were dealing with that, she gives orders to set up a makeshift hospital that will triage patients as they are brought in and as soon as she gives her final order she heads out. Still making plans in her head she shows the map to the Senior Police Officer of where she intends to start looking for them, states that she will be personally be in charge of the search and they can bring as many officers as they can spare; After hearing the name of the VIP that was on board the ambulance he sprang into action and sent a team of Officers with her for protection and to aid with the search. 

The second she sees the ambulance she throws up at the side of the road from shock her F1 making sure she is given a little privacy from those that are with them. Bernie takes a few deep breaths, says a silent prayer and then shakes herself free of all the panic; panic and presumption is no good for anyone and she needs a clear head to heal with the situation ahead of them, she needs to lead!

They gather around, gives orders for those that are not medically trained to search under all the large pieces of debris and shout if they find anyone. Her team jogs over to the ambulance (dodging the debris), with her own personal 40kg bag on her back containing any medical equipment she is likely to need, the F1’s and Senior nurses all have basic medical bags just like the paramedics carry, each of them having a Police Officers to support and to take notes. 

Bernie makes her way to the windscreen and swears as she crawls her way in, she pronounces the Driver dead after completing her checks and places a black tag around his neck with the time and date on it, the F1 countersigns it then the Police Officer makes a note of his name and where he was found for later. Knowing that there was likely someone still inside, they carefully cut their way into the back of the ambulance, whilst standing outside the Police Officer becomes very concerned, he takes a few deep breathes trying to find out what that smell is, “Bernie get out of there NOW! We have a diesel leak and the fire could be upon us any second if it doesn’t get under control. He immediately gets on his radio and signal for further help.

Does Bernie or her F1 listen, of course she doesn’t.

After a lot of pulling and kicking, climbing and cuts Bernie squeezes into the small space from what was the drivers cab. The scene inside makes her feel sick again, there is blood everywhere, the trolley with her patient on is upside down, he is limply hanging off the edge but thanks to the monitors that are still working she can see that he is still alive; only just though. She frantically looks around the devastation for her partner, screams her name, then carefully makes her way to the back doors of the ambulance. As she gets there she can see a lifeless body under the trolley, blood pooling around the ankle with a bone protruding out. This has to be Serena yes?

First thing first, “Lets get these bloody doors open as soon NOW!” Bernie shouts so everyone gets to work. Those that are supporting the medical staff are trying to cover the diesel with sand to stop it from spreading, the firefighters are setting up to get the fire under control.

Eventually they get the doors prised open with a little help from the Fire Brigade. With all hands on deck they get the VIP out by unclipping him from the trolley and passing him over to the awaiting F1 in another ambulance, he needs to make sure he is still alive and give instructions to the awaiting ambulance before he can be on his way to the Hospital.

As soon as he has left the wreckage Bernie instructs the firefighters on where to cut, to get the trolley out of the way so she can get a clear view of her partner: They carry out her instructions very quickly and soon throwing the trolley so it is out of everyones way. Bernie desperately needs to get a good look at Serena, which doesn’t happen as tears are clouding her vision. It is only the raspy breaths of Serena gives her a small amount of encouragement but also makes her weary of moving her. ‘At least she is alive’ she thinks!

Serena must have been flung onto the metal arms of her upright seat, clear bruising indicates she has fractured ribs and most likely a punctured lung, hence the noisy frothy breathing. Setting to work Bernie fires out instructions on what equipment she needs, her F1 follows to the letter and anaesthetises Serena within record time as Bernie puts in a chest drain to relive the pressure. She takes the stethoscope from around her neck, places the earbuds in and asks everyone to be quiet. Listening carefully she listens for a heartbeat, she checks again moving the stethoscope slightly, gives it a tap then places it again just to the left in the centre of her chest…..

SHIT!

They get her out of the battered ambulance and place her on the floor, “why the fuck did you put a body bag on the ground?” She shouts, a bumbling medic tries to remove it but is pushed out of the way, they carefully set Serena down on the body bag, makeshift sheet and get to work.

Immediately starting CPR she gives another set of orders for the defibrillator, listening to the instructions and standing back when it states they shock her once, twice and a third time.   
Bernie pray’s while not taking her eyes either off her partner or off the screen to see if there is a heartbeat, her F1 presses the bag to get some air into her lung while another poises ready to do chest compressions.

They wait.

There is a heart beat. 

"Thank fuck for that!"

“Don’t you dare die on me Serena, we had plans. do you remember? …….. we have 6 months left here, then we can live our lives together……. Go travelling and sampling all of those shiraz’s in Australia and go to visit our friend Jo.” With a final check they scoop her onto the stretcher, place Serena onto the trolley and whisk her into the ambulance with Bernie by her side talking to her in-between sobbing, pressing kisses to her face and holding her hand.

When they get her to the hospital everyone is ready for their leader to arrive, only the best personnel are allowed in theatre and Bernie is made to wait in the observation room while she makes some very important phone calls. 

This is going to be a long operation, hopefully one which she will come out alive.


End file.
